Dracule Mihawk reborn
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: After the famous Dracule Mihawk died he was reborn as Haily Potter he remembers everything about his previous life and still has the skills with the sword now he has a new adventure up ahead of him and that is Hogwarts! Will other pirates be reincarnated as well? Fem!Harry. T for violence
1. Year 1: Chapter 1

**Author Note: A challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper**

Petunia Dursley was a normal muggle woman... but it was just a cover up. The older sister, unlike Lily, went to a different magical school. That's right, she's a witch. She hid her powers for many years, after she met with her future husband Vernon. The only people, who knew about her being a witch, were her parents and sister. Lily was thrilled to learn that her sister was a witch as well, not only her parents, but it didn't help with their sister bounding because in the end they still fell apart.

When Petunia has found Haily Potter, her niece, on the doorstep, she read the letter and was completely in shock. She was scared to know that Voldermort had killed her sister, brother-in-law and almost killed her niece. Although, she was happy to know that he was gone.

While she raised Haily, she has noticed that she acted very strangely. It seemed that she was a lot more intelligent than most children. She was very skilled in handling a stick or a knife as if it was a sword. Also, her eyes, they weren't like the ones that she was told that the small child should have. Instead of green eyes, she met with hawk like eyes always. It had made Petunia even more suspicious, then before.

When Haily has reached the age of 5, Petunia had enough of her husband abusing her, alongside her son bullying and beating her up. So, she finally had the guts after so many years to divorce him, and moved out with Haily. The aunt had moved to London with her niece, got a small house, she then started to work in the magical world. Finally, after so many years of being jobless because of her husband, she was still able to get a good job.

Petunia had put Haily in swordsmanship classes, because for some odd reason she kept on saying that she wanted to fight with a sword. Petunia had no knowledge of what her previous life was, so she put her in the classes in the end.

Now at the age of 10 and a half, Dracule Mihawk, also known as Haily Potter, laid in bed at 5 o'clock in the morning, with the thought of what happened for the past 10 and a half years. The ex-greatest swordsman in the world, thought back at when she was a baby once more.

At first, she was shocked when she had learned that she was a girl and not a boy. It made her very angry. When her parents saw her, they were shocked to see that their daughter had hawk like eyes, but they just looked passed it. Then, her parents were a part of some of the reasons, which had made her even angrier. They tried to make her smile, laugh or do anything that was against her nature!

They even dared to put her in a dress, and make her play with dolls. Dracule refused to play with anything that was made for girls. She also, always fought her parents, when they tried to put her in one of those hideous dresses. Lily and James Potter were confused, as to why their daughter acted this way.

Dracule remembered that she heard her father, tell her mother to take her and run upstairs, because somebody had found them. She was confused, as to what was going on. Her parents were always talking alone about something important, so she had no knowledge of what was occurred for the past year.

The next thing Dracule knew was that the door exploded, and there stood what seemed like a snake like person. She just watched quietly, as her mother beg to the, whatever that thing was in front of them, to spare the ex-Shichibukai's life. In the end the snake like person, killed her with a stick that had a green light shine out of it. Dracule thought that her parents were useless. Why? Because, who dies from a stick and a green light? When her attention went back to the thing, he tried to do the same to her, but it back-fired him and everything went dark after that.

Dracule frowned with frustration at her thoughts, about the situation she was in back then. In the past, she didn't know that it was magic, so of course she thought that. Her only experience in fighting was with a sword, and she saw other weapons being used instead of a stick. Now that she knew that, she doesn't think that her parents were useless.

Dracule ran her hand through her long black hair that reached her mid back. For some odd reason, the female felt like something would happen today. The ex-pirate looked over at her sword, which stood in the corner silently. On her night stand there laid her old golden cross knife, which she used to have in her previous life.

Last year, during Christmas, she was forced to go shopping with her Aunt Petunia. It was a couple of hours, before she saw the golden cross being sold in a jewelry store. When she asked about it to the worker, the man just shrugged and said that it was found somewhere over the seas. Dracule asked her aunt to buy it for her. The older woman was confused at first, but did none the less without any questions. She thought that her niece wanted it as a present for Christmas, so that she could use it for decoration. Oh, how wrong she was. Ever since they bought it, Dracule never took it off of herself unless she had to.

Dracule decided to go and train early in the morning. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, looked out the window to see that the sun already started to come out. She looked at her room silently, just studding it. It was just like any other room, had a desk, a night stand, a closet, a bed, a chair and a dresser. Nothing special that would wow anybody.

Dracule went over to her closet. She changed into a pair of baggy black pants, and a red shirt that had short sleeves. She walked over to the nightstand, so to put on the golden cross around her neck. She turned towards the piece of metal at the corner, then grabbed the sword and walked to the back of the house, after she put on the outdoor shoes.

Dracule pulled the sword out of its case. The big and long black sword blended into the darkness, which was still in the air. It was similar to her other sword, that she used in her past life, but sadly it still wasn't the same sword. She took a stands, with her hands grip onto the handle tightly. With that, she started to train.

While training with it, her mind started to ask itself a few questions, but one of them stood out the most. _Who else was reincarnated?_ Dracule started to wonder to herself. She just hoped that it wouldn't be the idiotic people, who she came across in her past life.

The last thing she needed. Was for them to come out of nowhere, and laugh at her for the fact that she was a girl. Then for them to start to annoy her none stop, until she would have to send them to the afterlife, for good.

For the past few hours, Dracule trained none stop outside. She finally stopped. She looked up at the sky with her hawk like eyes, to see that the sun was already up. It should be around 7 o'clock in the morning. She put the sword back into its case, in a slow motion. A thought went through her mind as she done that. It was very strange, to have people walk around without a sword, or some sort of a weapon, on them now a days.

Because of that Dracule started to wonder, why it was against the law to walk around with a weapon in the first place. The cops had guns, so what was so different about a sword? In her previous life swords and guns were both used, and were very common to see on people. Neither of them was illegal, because it was for protection. Sometimes, Dracule couldn't help but think to herself, how weak and scared people were now a days.

The female opened the back door, which led to the kitchen. She walked inside quietly then shut the door silently. After she heard the click Dracule took off her outdoor shoes, to put on her indoor ones. She put the sword onto her back, not bothering to go back to her room and put it away.

Her aunt sometimes was worried, about her getting cut, injured, or even killed. In the very beginning, she explained to her aunt that she knows how to handle the sword, so there was nothing to worry about. The reason made her aunt relax a little, but she was still worried about her. Dracule couldn't help but try to figure out who was worst. Her mother Lily when she was still alive or her aunt Petunia, that wouldn't stop worrying about her now.

Dracule went to make breakfast for the both of them. Aunt Petunia taught her how to cook, so that if she was hungry and she wasn't around that she could make her own food on her own.

The 10 and a half years old girl broke the two eggs, and let the inside fluid flow onto the frying pan. She threw the shells away. She started to watch the eggs, to make sure that they won't get burned. She felt something was wrong, as if she had forgotten about something today. Dracule just shrugged it off, letting her concentration go back to the food.

She heard the door to the kitchen opened. The girl put the last pair of food onto the two plates. Dracule looked up to see her aunt in her pink dress walk inside. She still wondered to herself, how her relative could stand those dresses. With all those mixed, bright colors, with designs on them that she thought don't suit her relative, but it was her own opinion she wasn't going to push them upon her aunt. Aunt Petunia had a smile on her face. She announced happily:

"Happy birthday Haily"

Dracule looked at her confused, then realized today was supposed to be her birthday. _So _that's _what I forgot_, she thought to herself. She gave her aunt a nod before she replayed:

"I made breakfast."

"Thank you Haily."

With that the two of them sat down at the kitchen table.

Dracule had her sword leaned against the table, so it wouldn't bother her while she set down. The two of them talked about what they should do today. They thought about leaving the house, and go walk around London for the day. It seemed like a good idea, so they decided to do that.

While the two talked, both of them heard something knock on the window. They looked towards the direction of the kitchen window, to see a white snowy owl. When Petunia opened the window, the owl flew inside. It let an envelope, which it holds with its claws, land in front of Dracule. Petunia had what seem to be a mix of shock and a happy look on her face. The ex- Shichibukai opened the envelope, to find a key of some sorts inside alongside a letter. She pulled the key out, and put it inside her pocket. After she done that, she took out the letter started to read it:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Haily Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an own OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Dracule looked at her aunt with an emotionless look on face, she showed her the letter. What surprised the ex-male was that her aunt said to her very excited:

"Today we're going to Diagon Alley, to buy your school supplies."

After a few moments, she nodded slowly. The ex-pirate saw the owl waited for something. Then she remembered that she had to respond. Dracule looked at her sword, with a frown planted on her face. The thought of not bringing the object to school, made her very unhappy. Dracule asked her aunt, if there was some way for her to carry the sword around. Petunia blinked a few times, she commented to her niece:

"You would have to talk to the headmaster about it. I don't know the rules. Just write to him the question." She paused for a moment, and replayed quickly. "You better not use it on anybody."

Dracule rolled her hawk like eyes at the last part. The only time she would do so, was if somebody or something attacks her first. In her last life, she would do it to anyone who bothers her really. Well… this is her new life, so she must follow the new rules. It didn't make her happy, but she had to do it anyways. Dracule grabbed a piece of paper, a pan and started to write down her respond, alongside the question.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I'm going to attend the school, but I have a question for you. I want to take my sword with me to Hogwarts. I won't harm anybody with it, so you don't have to worry. I would just carry it around with me. Also, if you want me to leave it behind the answer is absolutely no. I won't be leaving it back home, because it's important to me. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Haily Potter_

The ex-pirate looked disgusted at the birth name, which she must carry around with her for the rest of her life. Dracule gave the letter to the owl, which finished eating the bacon that she let it have. She guessed that the bird would be hungry from the flight, and she was correct. She watched as the owl flew out of the window, towards Hogwarts she guessed.

Dracule turned towards her aunt. The two of them started cleaning after themselves. As they done that, Petunia explained to her about the four houses that she was told by her sister. She started to think about the four houses, she wondered to herself which house would work for her. Defiantly not Hufflepuff, there was little chance of her being in Ravenclaw, so maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin? Oh well, she would find out when she gets there.

Both of them walked out of the house, towards the car that was parked in front. Dracule was curious as to what her aunt thought, so she asked:

"Which house do you think I would be put in?"

"I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw, because of how smart you are."

With that, Dracule sat down in the back seat, her aunt turned the car on and drove off.

The young female took out the makeup case, out of her aunt's purse. Dracule forgot to put the makeup on her scar before they left the house, so she started to do it now. After she finished, and made sure that the stupid scar was well hidden, she put everything back into her purse. That was the only thing she would use the makeup for. She may be a girl in this life, but her dignity was already bruised just by putting the damn thing on her scar, she doesn't need it on anywhere else.

Dracule looked out of the car window, to see a weird looking building. The car was parked somewhere nearby, the two of them got out of it and walked towards the strange building. The ex-Shichibukai noticed that there were people who walked past the place, completely ignoring it. She wondered to herself, how they could do such a thing. The place looks far too weird to be ignored. Her question was answered by her aunt, who said that only wizards and witches could see the building, which explained a lot to her.

The two of them walked inside, to see the dirtiest place that Dracule had ever seen. She swore that this place wasn't cleaned for at least a thousand years. There were wizards and witches drinking in their tables, as if it was completely fine. Some of them eyed her, or more like eyed her huge sword that was on her back. She ignored everybody's stares.

The two of them walked over to the back. She watched her aunt take out a wand out of her dress pocket, and watched as she poked three bricks up and two across. The next thing that Dracule saw amazed her. The wall spread apart, to show an entire shopping district. Her aunt smiled at the shocked and amazed looked. She announced to her niece:

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

There was only one thing that went through Dracule's mind, at that moment. _What kind of a world have I gotten myself into?_

_**Re-edit accomplish**_


	2. Year 1: Chapter 2

Dracule and her aunt walked down the many streets. Wizards and witches were everywhere, bumping and pushing their way to get to their destinations. Some of them gave the girl funny looks, because they never saw anybody with a sword before. Once more, the ex-Shichibukai ignored all of them. She continued to walk with her aunt. Finally, after a lot of pushing and shoving, they got to a bank called Gringotts. Dracule just stared at it, but when they walked inside, something caught her attention. She looked closer and saw something engraved on the silver doors.

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Dracule raised an eyebrow at the words. She didn't dare question what was that all about, but somehow knew that it wasn't a good idea to steal from the bank. Her attention was pulled somewhere else, when her aunt said giving her a remainder:

"Now Haily, you need to be very respectful and polite alright?"

All Dracule did was nod her head. She might as well shut her mouth, instead of being polite for whatever unreason.

The two of them walked inside, to see a lot of goblins behind very tall desks. The Potter heir looked at all of the goblins with interest, because she had never seen them before. She noticed that all of their eyes were either on whatever was on their desks, or on the jewels as they measured them. The thought of paperwork came into her mind, and she guessed that, that was what they stared down at.

Finally the two of them walked towards one of the goblins. The goblin looked up from his papers and looked at the two, with a sneer on his face. _Either they hate wizards and witches, or humans in general, _Dracule thought to herself. The goblin waited for them to say what they wanted. Petunia said to the goblin politely, as if she never noticed the glare and sneer that was directed at her:

"We're here to draw from the Potter vault."

"Does Ms. Potter have the key?"

The goblin asked slowly, as if the two females were very stupid. Dracule was confused for a moment, then realized that she still had the key in her pocket. She pulled out the key and showed it to the goblin. Who grabbed it out of her hand, to study it silently and carefully. After a few minutes, the goblin shouted:

"_Griphook!_"

A minute later a different goblin showed up. Dracule said to her aunt:

"I would be right back."

"Griphook, show Ms. Potter to her vault."

The goblin nodded, and started to head towards the cart. When the both of them got inside, for some reason, Dracule's guts told her to hold on tight. After years of following her instincts in her past life plus this new one, she hadn't questioned it. The next thing she knew, the cart was driving superfast.

She couldn't keep up with which ways they were going, because it was mostly a blur the entire time. When the cart stopped, Dracule was holding onto the seat for her dear life. _This is too extreme for my liking_ Dracule couldn't have helped, but thought to herself. Even in her previous life, she never went through something like this, and hopped that she never would have to after today.

Dracule got out of the cart, and stood in front of what seemed to be a stone wall with a hole in it. The goblin asked politely:

"Key please"

She gave him the key. The goblin asked once more:

"Hold the lamp please."

She had done that without a question. She was far too busy to wonder about the rock wall, instead of being annoyed with the creature. The goblin pushed the key inside, he twisted it then pulled the object out. The rock door opened slowly, to show a mountain of coins. Dracule just stared at the money for a few moments, and slowly a smirk appeared on her lips. She took as much coins as she needed, as well as took a few extra just in case, and put them inside the small bag that she was carrying around with her. She asked the goblin:

"How much would these two coins have to be, to get one of this?"

She knew that the golden coin was important, that was why she asked about the other two types instead. Griphook said to her:

"17 Sickles are worth a Galleon, 29 Knuts are worth a Sickle, and 493 Knuts are worth a Galleon."

She nodded as thanks, and tied up the small bag. With that, Dracule walked out of the vault. She watched the rock door close behind the two, and took the key back from the goblin. The ex-Shichibukai looked at the cart, a groan echoed throughout her mind at the thought of going through the torture again. After they got onto the cart, they left to go back to the surface.

Finally, the ride had ended and Dracule gladly got out of the cart. She went back to her aunt after she thanked the goblin once more, even included his name in the sentence. For some odd reason, he looked shocked at what she said. The heir just shrugged it off mentally. Before they left, he had told her something shocking.

Dracule frowned deeply. She very furious to know, that other wizards were getting her treasure from behind her back. No matter if she's a pirate or not in this life, she would always be a pirate in heart, just like she was in her previous life. So, when somebody steals from a pirate, that's the worst crime anybody could do, because they're just asked for a death wish. Dracule growled at the idea, she said to the goblin:

"Destroy all the keys. The only way to get into the vault is if the person has the blood from the Potter family."

Griphook nodded and left without another word. After the goblins finished destroying every key that belonged to the vault, except the one that was in Dracule's grip, the ex-pirate and her aunt left the bank and went to finish the shopping.

The two of them decided to go get the robes first. They walked up to a store that said, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. They walked inside to see a few kids around Dracule's age getting measured. The lady at the counter said to the heir with a smile on her face:

"Hogwarts dear?"

All Dracule done was nod a yes. The lady told her to stand on a certain spot, so she could measure her. The female did as she was told, and watched as the lady started to measure her arms, legs, waist and everything else. The ex-pirate started to get pretty bored. She then realized that a boy with blond hair was speaking to her, all she done was ignore him. She hadn't bothered to talk to the annoying boy.

_Who's more annoying, the people in my past life or this boy? _The blond was really started to annoy her right now. He finally noticed it, and he started to snap at Dracule to listen to him talk. Once more, all she done was ignore him.

"You're all done dear."

The lady of the store said. _Finally! _The thought went through her mind, as she got off. After she grabbed the robes, she double checked that she got pants not the skirt and left with her aunt.

Dracule went with her aunt to the book store. She bought everything that she needed. She also had bought a book, about the ocean and pirates from her previous life. She wanted to know what had happened after she died, so she hoped that there would be answers inside the book.

While the two females walked to the next store, Dracule started to read her new book. A small frown appeared on her lips. _It seems that the government shut down, after the Pirate Age._ The thought went through her mind.

The next thing Dracule knew they were inside a pet shop. A deep irritated sigh came from her lips. She wasn't a big fan of animals of any kind, including owls, cats and toads for sure. The only animal that she actually liked was a hawk. She walked around the shop with a bored look on her face, as she looked for just what she wanted a hawk.

Finally she saw something in the corner of her hawk like eyes. Dracule walked over to a cage, to see a teenage hawk just seat there looking at everything. When the hawk looked at Dracule, it tilted its head to one side to the next and blinked. The ex-Shichibukai looked at her aunt and said:

"I'm taking this one."

"You want a hawk? Are you sure Haily? They're not the friendliest among the birds. Why not pet owls just like the snowy one over there?"

Petunia asked, while she looked down at her niece confused. Dracule shook her head, she said:

"I don't like owls, I prefer hawks."

The aunt just kept on staring at her weirdly. It was very strange for her, to hear something like that. Most kids don't like such birds, they always preferred something else. She nodded in approval, as a sign that the girl could buy the animal.

Dracule walked over to the counter, she gave the witch behind it the money needed and bought the hawk. She took the bird out of the cage. The hawk flew around, after a few seconds it landed on her shoulder with ease. Dracule didn't even feel the nails digging into her shoulder. The girl asked the store owner what was the hawk's gender, from what she found out the hawk is a boy. The ex-pirate got the food for the hawk, a book to help guide her and a cage. Instead of her taking it, Dracule refused to put the hawk in it and so just left the cage in the store.

After that, the two females, alongside the hawk, left to go get a magical suitcase. Dracule thought about a name for a while, when an idea came to her she said to the hawk:

"I'm going to name you Falk."

The hawk nodded in agreement, showing that he liked the name. After buying the trunk, Petunia and Dracule went their separate ways. So, that they could buy the stuff quicker instead of having both of them go together. The Potter heir looked around for a while, finally she came upon what she needed, the wand shop.

She looked at Falk who looked right back at her. The two of them looked ahead, and the girl opened the door so to be able to walk inside. Dracule looked around the inside of the shop. She swung the door shut slowly, hearing a soft _click_ indicating that it was closed. A voice said from behind her:

"Ah, Ms. Potter. I was expecting you."

Dracule jumped a little in shock, she looked behind her to see an old man. Falk wasn't very happy, for being frightened like that. Instead of her answering, all she done was look at the strange man. She watched him go behind the counter, where she walked up to. The guy asked her:

"Which is your wand hand?"

Dracule lifted up her left arm. To tell you the truth, she could write and do things with both her hands. Although, she felt more in ease and was more comfortable with her left hand. The man measured her arm with a measuring tape, while he looked over a few boxes. Finally, the tape disappeared and the old man walked deeper into the store.

After a lot of noises, finally the man walked back to the front. Dracule just stood there watching silently. Falk that was still on her shoulder, looked around the place. The man opened the fox, to show a wand. She took it with her left hand, and waved it slightly. After her action, all the windows exploded. It surprised both Dracule and Falk. The man quickly took the wand away, and gave her a different wand. _Now things are getting interesting_, she thought to herself with a satisfied smirk. She started to get bored from all the shopping, so a little excitement was all she needed right now.

Dracule waved her hand once more, the vase that was near the man exploded into millions of pieces. Neither of the two jumped, because the old man was used to it while the girl expected something to explode. The man quickly took the wand away. The ex-Shichibukai pushed her hands inside her pockets, and waited for the man to come back with another wand.

After so many tries, she started to think that he was trying to blow the place up with her help. The man came back with yet another wand, only this time he looked at her very curious. Dracule ignored the look on his face. She stared down at the wand in the box. When she touched the wand, she felt the wind around her blow, making her clothes flop slightly because of it. Falk waved his wings quickly, confused as to what was going on.

"Curious... very curious."

Dracule only raised an eyebrow, at what he said. She didn't even ask what was curious but the owner told her anyways. It turns out that the wand was almost the same, as the one that belongs to the person who killed her parents. Once more, she frowned deeply. She did _not_ need to know that, it was as if the old man wanted to try and hurt her feelings or something. It was hard to hurt her feelings, but since she was now a girl her feelings were harder to control. Well, at the moment, it didn't work.

The only thing, that he got achieved from it was the fact that Dracule thought that he was crazy. She silently paid for the wand, and left the store without once looking back. While she walked around to just look at things, she came across a very familiar hat. It was the same hat that Dracule had in her previous life. Ok, now she wasn't sure how the hell this people kept on getting her personal belongings.

Dracule bought the hat. She put it on and felt more relaxed. Now she had her 2 belongings, the only thing that was left, was the huge sword that she used to carry around.

Later on, she met up with her Aunt Petunia. Now after all the shopping was done, they could head back home. Which made Dracule very happy on the inside, because she couldn't stand being around this place anymore.

_**Re-edit accomplish**_


	3. Year 1: Chapter 3

During the next month, Dracule found out more about the magical world. About the government, magic, the sorting that would take place in school for the first years, etc... At the moment she was in her bedroom. The ex-Shichibukai was reading through the potion book. Tomorrow she was supposed to go to the train station, which would take her to Hogwarts.

Dracule send a letter to the bank for more information, on who was getting into her vaults. Now, all she had to do was waiting for the letter to arrive, before she would leave. She looked over at her hawk, which was on her shoulder sleeping. She had her sword lay down on her bed with the hat on top of it, right behind her.

The next thing Dracule knew, she heard something tap on her window. She looked up to see a gray owl. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew around the room for a minute, before it settled down on her desk with the envelope in its claws. Dracule took the envelope, opened it and took out the paper to read it.

_Dear Ms. H. Potter._

_The two families that withdrew from the Potter's vault were the Weasley and the Malfoy families. _

_The Malfoy family demanded to get a key to the vault. We had no choice in the matter but to give it to them back then. We did that, because we were told to do so by the Minister himself. _

_While the Weasley family said, that they were related to the Potter family by an ancestor at some point in time. Nobody believed them, but in the end they somehow got the key to the vault. Nobody knew as to how they got their hands on one. _

_Now that the keys are destroyed, they have no way to get into the vault of the Potter family. Unless the Weasley family is telling the truth, then just like you instructed we would need to give them a key. For all we know, they lied. _

_Now, you have nothing to worry about anybody taking the money._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Dracule frowned at the two family names. She didn't know who they were, but Dracule didn't care either way. As long as they don't steal anymore of her money, she won't bother with them. But it doesn't mean that she won't torture their children, because _nobody_ gets away with stealing her gold. How does she know they have kids? It's pretty obvious as to why they want to get into her vault in the first place.

Dracule grabbed a piece of paper, a pan and started to write down the letter to the bank.

_Dear Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_Keep on doing that. _

_I don't care about what happens to those two families. If they try to get into my vault again, I don't care what any of you do, stop them from getting the money. Also, if they do try to break into the vault send me a letter._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Haily Potter_

Again Dracule looked down at her name with disgust. There was one question that went through her mind. Were her parents drunk while they named her something like that? Even Blackbeared could come up with a better name, and that was something to say with his level of idiotic.

She put the letter in an envelope, gave it to the owl and watched as it flew out of the window towards the bank. An hour later, another owl came in. Dracule lifted her head up from the pillow. An annoyed look was planted on her face, because she was woken up. When the sight of the letter came into view, she got out of bed and took the envelope. She took out the letter from the inside, to start to read what was written in it.

_Dear Haily Potter_

_I would appreciate it if you don't bring the sword, but it seems that if you can't leave it behind I can't help it. Just make sure not to attack anybody with it. If you agree to that then I won't go against your wishes._

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

All Dracule done was thrown the letter away. She had permission from the headmaster, so now she doesn't have to worry about hiding her sword. Yeah, even if he said no, she would still have found some way to hide it. She scratched Falk's neck lightly, which made the hawk that woke up very happy. She muttered under her breath:

"This year is going to be different."

The next day Dracule, with her aunt, walked down the train station. The ex-Shichibukai looked down at her ticket, to see that _Platform 9 ¾_ was written on there. She looked up to see only the number 9 and 10. Her eyes looked towards her aunt, not very sure what to do.

Petunia explained to Dracule, about how she had to run through the wall between the numbers 9 and 10, to get to the train station that they needed. For a second there, Dracule thought that her aunt has finally lost it. Then again, it was magic they talked about, so she couldn't be that crazy... right?

She and her aunt went through the walls between the two numbers. The two of them ended up in a different train station. The ex-pirate looked at the number of the station, to see that it said _Platform 9 ¾_. They looked over towards the clock, to see that there was one hour left before the train leaves. So, Dracule told her aunt good bye, made sure that her stuff were onboard, and went to find an empty compartment.

After she found one, she walked inside and sat down. The girl looked over at Falk, who stretched his wings. She looked out the window, completely bored out of her mind already. After what seemed like half an hour, Dracule heard the cabinet door slide open. She looked up to see a familiar red headed boy, with three scars across his left black eye. The boy had a sword, which was being held up by a belt, alongside straw hat on his head. Only one name went through her mind.

"Shanks is that you?"

"Dracule is that you?"

The two of them asked at the same time. Shanks just stared at his friend, who was now a girl. A smile played on his lips, he tried his hardest not to laugh. Dracule realized that he was laughing at her, and send him a deadly look. Only if looks could kill, then Shanks would be dying for the 50th time by now.

The boy burst out laughing, he held onto his sides as he tried his best to calm down. Although, every time he looked at his friend, it only made Shanks laugh even harder. The girl looked like she was about to blow up with anger. The red headed boy collapsed onto the seat across his friend, he asked again:

"Dracule is that you?"

"What do you think?"

She growled at him coldly. She still was furious at the boy in front of her. He responded with a smirk, and an irritating comment in her opinion:

"It's so funny. You were a ladies' man and now you are a lady. This is very amusing."

"Laugh again, I'm going to cut you into tiny little pieces very slowly and burn your body until there's nothing left."

That stopped Shanks from continuing to laugh at her, but it didn't stop him from smirking with amusement. The two of them, ended up discussing about what their new lives were like. Dracule found out that her friend's name was Abrams, and when she told him her name. It had left her friend dumbfounded. He asked her:

"Were your parents drunk when they named you? Even I could think of better names then that."

The only responds he got, was a shrugged at his statement. She clearly thought the same thing, after she signed her name a few times.

They felt the train start to accelerate. Both of them looked out the window, to see the trees move by quickly. It wasn't even 10 minutes, when the cabinet door slid open. There stood a boy around their age he had red hair and blue eyes. He asked them:

"Could I seat here? There's no room left."

He was ignored by Dracule, while with Shanks he gave off a bad feeling that clearly showed that he shouldn't be trusted. The other red headed boy said simply:

"No"

But the boy sat down anyways, as if he never heard a word from Shanks. He said:

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley."

Dracule's head snapped towards Ron. Her hawk like eyes got colder and harder. She told the ex-Yonko about what happened in the bank, how two families were getting to _her _money without her realizing it up until that day. Now, he knew why his friend from their previous life was so angry towards certain people.

Shanks were a pirate in heart as well, and always would be one. So, he knew the exact consequences that would be, if somebody stole a pirate's treasure. It never mattered if the pirates were peaceful or not, a pirate's treasure was a pirate's treasure. Shanks started to get worried, that Dracule would kill the boy right then without a second thought.

Shanks said quickly, as he tried to break the awkward silent that appeared after Ron spoke:

"My name is Abrams."

"What about you?"

Ron said to Dracule in a flirty manner. It was as if Shanks wasn't there at all, and this was the second time. Shanks were torn between laughing at his friend, at how misfortune she was, and cutting the boy in half before the girl does.

Dracule once more ignored him. Her attention was directed towards the window. Falk glared at Ron, who looked disgusted in return. He nagged at her:

"Why do you have a hawk? They're dirty and lame. Owls are better. What kind of eyes do you have? Are they even possible to have? Did you put some sort of a spell on them, so to make your old eye color go away? If you wanted to have an animal like eyes, might as well have done something else. Hawk eyes are weird and stupid."

The next thing Weasley knew, he was literally thrown out of the compartment by Dracule herself. She slammed the door shut hard, leaving behind the red headed boy who had a broken arm and nose.

The ex-Shichibukai sat down back in her seat. Shanks didn't even go try to help the boy, because he knew that the idiotic wizard had it coming. _Nobody_ makes fun of hawks in anyway, and Dracule's hawk like eyes, were under that category.

It had been a few hours, and the two ex-pirates were half way to school. A lady pulled up with a cart that was full with candies and sweets, nothing was healthy on there. She asked them sweetly, with a soft smile on her face:

"Do you want anything sweeties?"

Shanks nodded, he gave the woman a few golden coins and took the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Dracule didn't have much of a choice, because she was hungry. She took out a few Galleons as well, and gave to the lady as an exchange for the chocolate frogs.

While they eat in the compartment, the ex-Yonko popped into his mouth a golden brown bean. A few seconds later, he made a funny look. He said to a confused ex-Shichibukai:

"That was earwax! Why do they make one that is earwax?" He looked into the box to look for something, he said completely forgetting about what he ate. "I wonder if they have sake in here."

Dracule rolled her eyes at him. Shanks is a child no matter what age he was! The girl opened a chocolate frog box, the next thing she knew, the frog was about to jump out of the window. Thanks to her reflexes, she quickly grabbed it and bit its head off. The boy across her commented:

"I feel bad for the frog. Why do you have to bite everybody's heads off?"

Dracule just ignored the comment, which made Shanks grin widely. He was very glad to know, that he had his friend back even though she was a girl now. Their friendship confused many people in their previous lives, because they would get along one minute and the next fight willingly. When they asked the red headed captain, because they knew that the other man would bite their heads off, Shanks just simply shrugged and gave a small smirk. Their friendship was special to the both of them, that what all mattered. Even, if Dracule would never admit anything.

When the train was only a few minutes away, Shanks got out of the compartment to let Dracule change. After a while she walked out, and let him do the same thing. Finally when they got there, the two of them walked out of the transportation.

Falk landed on his master's shoulder, before they walked out. Dracule didn't mind it one bit, she actually liked it when her hawk was on her shoulder. It was as if she could relate to the bird in some way that nobody but them knew. She wasn't sure if it was because of her eyes, but something told her deep in her soul that it was something else.

The ex-Shichibukai's snapped out of her thoughts, when the two ex-pirates heard a big guy calling for all the first years. They walked over to him. All the first years were too busy to look amazed, at either the very tall man or the castle. While the ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko stood there really unimpressed. Dracule said to Shanks, who stood beside her:

"My castle was five times bigger than this."

"Yeah I remember. You had those warrior monkeys that came alongside your home, right?"

He asked her, as his eyes moved their attention towards the eleven years old girl. She looked at him in return, and gave a simply nod.

They followed the man in the darkness. Neither of them tripped and skipped over twigs and such with ease, while the other eleven years old kept on falling. _Clearly they don't know what balance is. I'm surprised they could even walk, without falling the same way._ The two ex-pirates thought to understood it was dark, but this was just ridiculous. All of them came upon a lake, with boats that looked like they could barely support one person, much less a pen, without falling apart completely.

The two looked at each other, and decided that it was magic that hold them together. So they took a boat, alongside two other children. After everybody got into all the boats, they drifted towards the castle slowly. Once more, everybody, but two specific people, looked in complete awe at the sight in front of them.

When they got into the castle through some sort of a passageway, all the first years, and the tall guy, were greeted by an old lady with green robes. Dracule pushed her hat a little higher, so to get a better look at the old lady. While Shanks just simply adjusted his straw hat, for the exact same reason as his friend.

After the tall guy left, who they found out, was named Hagrid, the old lady started to announce to all the students. She explained to them about the houses, their meanings, and in the end that they would need to wait for a few minutes before they would go into the room behind her. With that, she went through the big double doors.

Whispers broke out among all of the students. Dracule crossed her arms over her chest, while Shanks stood there all bored and looked around, as if he tried to find at least _something_ to occupy his mind. Then the two of them heard the boy, Ron, say to all the first years:

"I heard that we had to fight a troll!"

All the kids gasped, they all believed it right away without a second thought, and whispered about it in less than a second. Shanks looked at Ron as if he had finally lost it, and Dracule rolled her eyes at the statement that was truly false. The girl told her friend, so to stop him from thinking that it was true soon:

"It's just an old hat that has a spell on it. They put it on your head, and you get into whatever house it says."

He nodded after a moment of thought, it made sense to him. Because what kind of a school, forces people who aren't used to battle to go against a troll? It doesn't really make much sense. If it was true, then clearly the creature would die when it would go up against both him and his friend. They might not have the skill like in their previous lives, but they could still kill somebody in the end with ease.

Finally, Professor McGonagall came back to them, and told them all to make a line then follow her. They all had done as instructed, and walked into the Great Hall. All the students, alongside Shanks, looked around amazed. While Dracule, looked completely bored. Do they have to make everything so flashy? It was the perfect stereotype of a magical school, which people without magic made up.

So what if there was floating candles, and that the roof made the exact same image as the sky outside? She had seen better places, which had more amazing decorations without magic. Either the wizards were really lazy to do it without magic, or were too depended on it. Thanks to her statue as a Shichibukai, it would explain as to where exactly she had seen better stuff.

They stopped their march in front of a hat, which was seated on a wooden chair. The next thing they knew, the hat was singing!

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_Ok… _now _I'm amazed. _Dracule thought to herself, as she looked at the hat with curiosity. She knew that it was a spell, but she also knew that it couldn't be just that to make an object talk just like a human being. She was also amazed, because in her previous life there was no such thing as a hat singing a song so well.

Now that she thought about it, if she and Shanks ever told anybody about it in their previous lives, everybody would have thought that they have lost their minds and try to lock them up, or at least try to hunt them down because they _do_ have a reputation.

Professor McGonagall started to announce each name that was on the list. Shanks and Dracule watched as the children go up there, then the hat would shout out, between a few seconds to a few minutes, the house names. Such as, Ron Weasley was put in Gryffindor, some girl named Hermione Granger was put in Ravenclaw, and some kid named Draco Malfoy was put in Slytherin. The ex-Shichibukai then realized after a moment, that his last name was the same one that belonged to a family who tried to get into her vault. Her eyes darken, the thought of harming the boy the same way as Weasley went through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted, by Professor McGonagall announcing to the entire student body:

"Abrams Hignas"

Shanks gulped silently. He took a deep breath, before approaching the chair. He took off his straw hat, and sat down quietly. The professor put the hat on him.

_**Well, well, look what we have here. An ex-pirate attending Hogwarts, but not just any pirate but the Yonko himself! Shanks correct?**_

_You're not going to tell anybody right?_

The red headed ex-Yonko asked the hat mentally. At first he was surprised, but right now he was more worried about the secret being announced instead of a talking hat speaking through his minds. He swore for a moment there, that the hat had rolled its _eyes_ at him.

_**Of course not! I never tell anybody what I had seen. Much less announce secrets such as yourself. Are you the only one, that's attending right now as a reincarnation?**_

_Just one more, she's my friend over there with the hawk eyes. Can you sort me now?_

_**Of course, let's take a look here. Very courageous, loyal to your family and friends, you're laid back. You have a lot of personalities in here. You could be in any house really. Although, it seems that you're more curious about this new world than anything else. You should do well in - **_

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw students clapped politely. Because they were happy to have a new member in their house, that they could share their knowledge with. There were many students, who were surprised to see him having a sword, as well as the scars on his face. After he sat down, the next name that came up, silent the entire hall:

"Haily Potter"

Dracule groaned mentally, since she felt all eyes on her. Why her? Because she was the only one left for the sorting. _I swear that somebody up there is laughing at me right now, _the girl thought dryly to herself. Clearly, she could imagine it at that moment.

The whole hall started to whisper to one another. Some of the kids started to stand up, just to get a better look at their new celebrity. Because of Dracule's good hearing, she caught a few sentences from the people around her. They talked about her eyes, while others wondered out loud where her scar was at, and the rest whispered about the big sword that was on her back.

She tuned out their voices, and walked up to the chair. She took off her hat, before taking a seat. The professor put on her the hat.

_**Very interesting, the Girl-Who-Lived is a reincarnation, of the Strongest Swordsman in the World Dracule Mihawk. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your secret.**_

…

She heard the hat coughed lightly, and heard him talk through her thoughts once more.

_**Alright, now let's see what we have here. Very serious, loyal, and… you really aren't going to let me in all the way are you?**_

_I would like to have privacy, unlike the others. Let's just say, that I'm really curious about this new world, so I want to know as much information as possible. So that I would be able to survive, and not do something idiotic that would lead me to death. Is that enough for you?_

_**Yes, that helped a lot. I know the perfect house to help you with that. Welcome to-**_

"RAVENCLAW"

The professor took off the talking hat. Dracule put her old hat back on, before she strolled towards the table. The table had students burst into cheers, because they had the famous Haily Potter. The ex-Shichibukai sat down in between Hermione and Shanks.

The headmaster stood up and announced a few things. Then he sat down and the food appeared right before everyone's eyes. The two ex-pirates looked surprised at the food, while the others dived in like pigs. It made ex-pirates look like as if they had table manners.

During the meal, somehow both of them became friends with Hermione Granger. Actually, it was more like Shanks became friends with her. Somehow he dragged his reincarnated friend into the friendship, so now she had no choice but to be friends with the girl as well.

What disturbed her, the most, was the fact that the brainy girl was _reading_ about her. Who does that? It was as if she was stocking Dracule in her sleep or something. The thought made Dracule shiver. She was a ladies man back then, so she respected women back then. Although, now that she was a girl she wasn't a ladies man anymore. She still does respect that to some level, but having a girl research about her and her life, was _very_ extreme in her book. So, she wasn't very sure if to respect the witch or not.

After dinner they went up to their dorms and went to sleep. This day was only the beginning of their journey.

_**Re-edit accomplish**_


	4. Year 1: Chapter 4

The next day, everybody got up to go get some breakfast.

Dracule walked side by side, with Shanks and Hermione. The ex-Yonko was half-asleep right now, he also complained as to why they needed to get up so early. The muggleborn witch looked like a child, who got her presents on Christmas. She was like that, only because she was excited to learn more about what the school had to offer.

She looked towards her left side, at the ex-Shichibukai, to see that there wasn't a scar on her forehead once more. What made the girl even more curious, was the fact that Haily Potter was known for the scar, and not only surviving Voldermort. So, she asked the hawk eyes girl with wonder:

"Why don't you have the scar Haily?"

Dracule looked at her, with an annoyed look on her face. This wasn't the first time that somebody asked her that question. This morning fifteen people already have asked her, plus counting from last night. The girls in her dorm wouldn't let the ex-Shichibukai sleep, which annoyed her greatly, and left her with a desire to cut all of them up. Finally, around midnight, they left her alone to go to sleep. Dracule replayed with the exact same answer, which she had given to the other people, with a mono tone voice:

"I cover it up with makeup. I hate it when everybody stares at it."

If Shanks wasn't half-asleep, he would have been having hard time breathing, from all of his laughter because of what he heard. She _never _puts on makeup, so this was very new to him, plus, very amusing. All he could do at the moment was smirk with amusement, which gave him death glare from the ex-Shichibukai.

The trio walked down towards the Great Hall, they went through the doors then headed towards their table to seat down. All of them got something on their plates, before they started to eat themselves. Thankfully, it was still early. So, it meant that there weren't many people in the room right now. This meant that, Dracule wouldn't have to deal with all the questions, so early in the morning.

Shanks finally started to wake up, while he was ate his breakfast. When he drank the pumpkin juice, he started to wish once more that there was sake here. So, that he would drink it instead of the bad drinks that are being served to the students. Because there wasn't anything else to drink, he forced himself to finish off his juice as he ate.

Hermione started to talk about facts, of some sort of subject, to a girl, who sat down beside her. Meanwhile, Dracule ate her food quietly, not wanting to be caught in _any_ conversation at the moment. The last thing she needed was for more people to ask her stupid questions, which she doesn't want to answer. She only wants to speak with the other ex-pirate, knowing he won't bother her the same way that the other students would.

When the Great Hall was finally packed, the entire place was very loud. Students talked loudly to one another, some walked by to one table to the next. Others would glare at whomever they wanted, and throw insults out loud or they would whisper the insults to the people beside them. The professors, who were the heads of the houses, started to walk down their house table so that they could hand out the time tables.

The Ravenclaw head house, Professor Flitwick, walked down the table and gave to everybody their time tables. When Dracule and Shanks got theirs, they took a careful look at the classes that they had. They had Potions first thing, with the Hufflepuff house and they have Professor Snape who teaches the class. The second and last class that they have is with the same house, but with Professor Quirrell instead.

When they finished looking over the schedule, Shanks explained to his friend as he smacked the paper with the back of his hand:

"I heard from the older kids, that Potions sucks because of the teacher. Professor Snape always favorites the Slytherin house out of everybody, and because of that he would deduct as many points as possible from everybody who's not Slytherin. I also heard that he hates everybody who isn't in Slytherin, especially the Gryffindor house." Dracule looked at her friend, having a hard time to believe that somebody could be that hateful. Then again... there bound to be somebody out there, who acted like that. Shanks continued to speak to her. "I don't know if it's true or not. Still, I don't think that there's somebody that hateful in the world… right?"

All Dracule did was shrug her shoulders as a replay.

-ooOOoo-

After breakfast the two of them walked over to the dungeon, where the Potion class took place. Hermione was too busy talking with the same girl from before, so they left without her.

The more the two ex-pirates walked down the stairs and corridors, towards the dungeon, the colder it got. While they continued to walk, the two of them noticed that everybody shivered from the cold. The ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko weren't shivering like them. They were used to the cold, so it wasn't a problem for them.

After what seemed like half an hour, everybody was getting near the classroom. Dracule looked at her surroundings as she walked. The place reminded her, of the castle in her previous life. There were parts of it that were colder and darker, than other places. The place was much darker than this school, and was more frightening. Although, it seems that the dungeon could make the kids, around the two, wet themselves before they took their first step inside the classroom.

After they got into the classroom, they saw an adult standing in the front. That adult was none other than Professor Snape, who was staring at everybody with cold eyes. Shanks and Dracule decided to take a seat in the desk, which was the closest to the door. They didn't trust him, as well as liked him as a teacher. Something was off about him, but they didn't know what it was.

The professor started to talk about potions, what they were doing, the ingredients, and all of that. The ex-Yonko started to fall asleep slowly from the long lecture, while the ex-Shichibukai just set there, bored out of her mind. She would rather do something else right now, than listen to her professor lecture them for who knows how long.

Her hawk like eyes wondered around the room, and studied the place.

At one side of the room, there was a large cabinet, which contained a lot of jars with all kind of ingredients inside. The ingredients were from liver, to eyeballs, to what seems to be blood, and powder. On the other side of the room, were a few sinks for them to use to wash their hands with. The entire room was a large square, with big desks that each holds one to three different types of cauldrons.

Her eyes wondered towards all the kids, watching them react the same while differently at the same time. The Hufflepuff students were trying to shrink as much as possible so to get away from the glare. While, the Ravenclaw students were either frightened by the same reason, or, because of how difficult it would be to get points and good grades from this class at the same time.

Once more, the pair of hawk like eyes wondered towards her friend beside her. Only, to realize, that he had fallen asleep. She gave him an annoyed look, because of the fact that she would have to save him from being yelled at, and stepped on his foot very hard. It was hard enough, to make him wake up right away and whimper with pain as he held back a scream.

"We're trying to draw the attention _away _from us, not _towards _us."

Dracule growled lowly at him, as she continued to ignore his whimpering. Shanks rubbed his sour foot, while mumbled to her:

"His speech was so boring, it was hard to not fall asleep in the middle of it."

For a moment there, she couldn't have helped but agreed with him. She really had no interest in this class whatsoever, plus with a teacher that likes to either humiliate or verbally torture his own students, she really wanted to get out of here as much as the ex-Yonko.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape didn't see Dracule yet. It meant that he didn't have the chance to humiliate her in front of everybody. The first time he had seen her at the sorting, after her name was called, he was suspicious about her being Lily's daughter. She doesn't have her mother's eyes, and didn't look like that idiotic father of hers.

He expected her to go into Gryffindor, but was shocked to find out that she went into Ravenclaw instead. There were so many things that he was shocked about. The sword, the eyes, the fact that the sorting hat _still _chose the Ravenclaw house, out of _all _the houses in the entire school it still had chosen that.

The Professor snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at all the students, and put on the instructions, to make the potion, on the board. After he had done so, he watched as everybody got started on their potions while they whispered to one another to their partners.

-ooOOoo-

For the past hour, Dracule and Shanks were working on the potion together silently. One of them worked on the crushing and organizing the ingredients, while the other poured what was needed in either the mortal or the cauldron. They had just finished the first part, and waited for awhile for the potion to settle down.

The ex-Shichibukai grabbed four Horned Slugs, and put them into the cauldron with unreadable look on her face. After she had done so, she grabbed two long Porcupine Quills and put them in as well. She watched as the ex-Yonko stirred with the spoon five times, clockwise, before she waved her wand to finish the potion off.

The two of them checked the book, plus the board, before they were satisfied with how it turned out. They looked around the room, to see that most of the students were struggling with the potions. The only people, who were finished with the potion, were the duo themselves with the girl from before, Hermione Granger, close behind.

The duo found out, that making potions wasn't as hard as people make it out to be. Potions were a lot like cooking, which made the entire class a whole lot easier. In this life, they were taught how to cook for their own reasons. Dracule learned to cook, so that she wouldn't have to wait for her aunt to cook stuff. While for Shanks, his family owns a restaurant and he was going to take over after his father and after he finished school.

The two ex-pirates started to get bored, so they started to whisper to one another.

"I forgot to ask you on the train yesterday. Why are you going to a magical school, instead of a normal one?"

The ex-Yonko asked the ex-Shichibukai. She replayed, with a grumpy tone:

"My life is so boring right now, that I don't have much of a choice. The only thing that is exciting to me, in this life, is practicing with my sword. Plus, with my reputation in this world, if I don't go to Hogwarts the Magical Community wouldn't leave me alone. I would really prefer sparing headaches in the end, without having them coming at random times." Her eye twitched at the thought of what she said. She asked him, "What about you? Don't you have a restaurant to take over after your father? I don't think that Hogwarts would help you much, with a job like that."

She got a shrug from him.

"My parents didn't want me to go, because of the same reasons. When my grandparents, from my father's side, heard about the school and that I might learn magic. They told my parents that I should take the opportunity as an advantage, so that if one day I would be in a tough spot I could use it."

"Tch, your grandparents got that right. On the other hand, I'm curious about the fact that you're going to fall behind the non-magical studies and what you're going to do about it. If your parents aren't happy about the fact you're going to learn magic, would they make you study the stuff that you missed?"

Dracule finished her end of the conversation, with a very serious question. She noticed that her friend's face paled at the thought, he groaned and smacked his head against the table.

While one of them was suffering at the thought, and the other one was amused at what she's seeing, finally when everybody finished. The Professor looked through everybody's potions, with a very careful study. It was as if he _tried _to find something that was wrong, and either humiliates the student(s), take off house points, or do both.

In the end, he _had _somehow always found something wrong with the potion. Either it was about the student putting too much of the ingredient, the color was off, they skipped a step, or the fact that they were fighting with time by rushing as if trying to out-due time itself.

But when he got to Hermione's, and the girl from before, potion, he could not find one thing wrong with it. He was annoyed, and soon, was angry because he couldn't find anything wrong with Dracule's and Shanks potion as well. Although, instead of a potion, he found something else that he could use to take away house points from. He sneered at them:

"Talking during class? Twenty points from Ravenclaw house." Professor Snape looked at the two of them, waiting to see shock, anger or sadness. What he hadn't expected, was that the two of them just kept a straight face. As if, the house points meant nothing to them whatsoever. What he doesn't realize, was that they _really _could care less about something as small as a house point. The professor walked up to the class while saying more pissed off then before. "Everybody give me a sample of your potion, and put your names on them so that I know who's who."

With that, everybody did so and left the class as quickly as they could. The first people out of the class were the ex-pirates. They might actually start to like the class, but the only way for them to stay longer than a minute after the bell, was if the professor would change his attitude or he would be replaced by a better potion master. They couldn't stand guys like him, who attack innocent people for no good reason.

As the two, ex-Shichibukai and ex-Yonko, continued to walk towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione caught up to them. She had a deep frown on her face, she said to them very unhappy:

"Why did you two cost us the house points?"

Shanks and Dracule stopped walking after she asked the question, looked at each other, then at her. The ex-Shichibukai had an annoyed look on her face, wishing that the bushy brown headed girl would stop being such a know it all brat. One that acted like she was better than everybody, and acts as if she was a good role model by following the rules and getting good marks.

Right now, she expected the two ex-pirates to look ashamed of themselves and say that they were sorry and work harder or something close to that. What she hadn't realized, was that what she expected was completely the opposite. Shanks just shrugged, and replayed to her with an _I-don't-care_ look on his face:

"It's just 20 points. It's not like we're all going to die if we lose them right? In the end, somebody would find a way to get the house points back. Stop worrying about it so much."

What he said left Hermione speechless. Her mouth opened, then closed, and went like that for a few minutes as a cycle. She was like that for two reasons, one, she had nothing to say to them, and two because it was true. The two ex-pirates left her behind, finally happy to get away from her. Dracule said to Shanks without looking at him:

"I can't believe you chose, out of all the girls, a person like her to be your friend."

"Hey! I thought you respected all women of all ages."

The red headed ex-Yonko defended himself, and at the same time, was confused about his friend's strange behavior towards the girl. When somebody back in their old lives, insulted a woman of any age, Dracule would defend them against the idiotic men. So, having the girl say that now, he was left dumbfounded. The black headed female rolled her eyes at Shanks, she explained to him:

"I do respect them. But when they are acting like her, a-know-it-all, it gets annoying and it's gets on my nerves."

The ex-Yonko winced a little at the reason. It was never a good sign, when somebody either annoyed or got on her nerves, or both. They would either end up dead, or they would somehow disappear off the face of the Earth. Shanks quickly changed the subject by saying:

"What do we have next?"

Dracule looked over her shoulder at him then said:

"Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin."

Shanks nodded as a replay.

When they got there, the two of them almost gagged at the smell of the room. It had such a strong smell of garlic, which left everybody in the room either in tears or gagging. The other thing that caught the first year's attention was how the professor, looked around all nervous. It was as if he expected something to come out of the shadow, and attack him any minute now.

Shanks and Dracule had no choice however, but to seat at the back of the room, once again, as close to the door as possible. Why? So they could breathe for heaven sake! They were neither gagging or near in tears, but they were really close to running out of the room to get fresh air. Thanks to them being used to bad smell, including the fact that they use food which had a very disgusting smell attached to them, they were able to cope with it better. In the end, if this keeps up, they would still need to leave the room to get fresh air.

Shanks and Dracule looked at Professor Quirrell, as if he has gone mad after he told the class the reason behind the garlic. The two of them just found out, the reason why he had the place smell like garlic, was all because of a vampire that was chasing him.

The ex-Shichibukai thought to herself, that the professor was insane. Who in their right minds want to make a vampire angry? Even if they were real or not real, it didn't matter in the end! When he mentioned a vampire chasing him, the first thing that came through her mind was Moriah running into the class chasing after him. For a moment there, she wished it would happen. On the other hand, she doesn't want to deal with that idiot if he was reincarnated as well.

Shanks thought about what the heck made the vampire so mad, to make it chase after the poor professor. The professor looked like he was ready to wet his pants from fright, all because of the thought of the vampire. He was shaking and stuttering so much, that the red headed boy thought that it was far too much to be real. _Is he acting?_ The thought went through his mind with wonder, and yet he wondered to himself once more. _If he is acting, the question is why? _

As the two ex-pirates were distracted, with their own thoughts, a Slytherin smirked evilly at the idea of what to do to the teacher. The blond boy, whose name was Draco Malfoy, shouted while pointing behind the professor:

"Look it's the vampire! He's back!"

The professor screamed, and ran out of the classroom so quickly that he was a blur to everybody's, except the ex-pirates, eyes. The Slytherin students burst into laughter, while the Ravenclaw students looked worried at the door where the teacher ran out from.

Dracule wasn't worried about the teacher, nor was she laughing alongside the student body. She looked at the students, and then realized that the boy, who had the last name Malfoy, was right in front of her. She had a murder look on her face, which would make a grown man shriek in fright and run for his life. On her left side, Shanks saw the look on her face. He had a smirk slowly stretch across his lips, as he waited to see what she would do to the boy. The black headed girl stood up slowly, she got out of her seat and stood on the side of the blonds' chair. She said to him, with a cold look on her face:

"You're Draco Malfoy, correct?"

"And who are you?"

Malfoy sneered at her, with clear disgust on his face. What he hadn't noticed, was that she cracked her fists. Half of her face was covered by her bangs, not showing how annoyed, angry and disgusted she looked towards the boy. She said to him coldly and slowly, as if he was a complete idiot:

"I'm Haily Potter. Send your parents a message for me, if they try to get into my vault again, I won't hesitate to kill them all alongside you. "

With that Dracule punched Malfoy so hard in the face, that she broke it in several places. Now, the face bleed so badly from the nose and the mouth, that some of the students were worried that he would die of blood lose. All of the students, watched the ex-Shichibukai, kicked him in the guts a few times, breaking a few of his ribs. Then she twisted both of his arms and legs so badly, that there were nasty crack noises coming out of those body parts.

After she tortured him some more, she sat back down next to a confused Shanks as if nothing happened at all, although, she _had _a very satisfied look on her face. When she saw the look on the boy's face, she said to him with a simple shrug:

"The headmaster told me not to kill anybody with the sword, but he never said that I couldn't hit anybody."

A minute passed by, and Shanks burst into laughter. This defiantly was the Dracule, who he knew from his previous life. She was cold and tough, but when somebody crosses the line she would beat them to death unless she had a reason to keep them alive.

Finally, the student body snapped out of their shock states. Two Slytherin apes like children, grabbed the blond boy as gently as possible, without any success, and took Malfoy to the hospital wing.

The red headed ex-Yonko, nudged Dracule's side and said to her with a grin on his face:

"Nice going there, you made the class more interesting."

She responded to what he said, by rolling her eyes at him. On the inside, she had to agree with him, because this class _was_ boring as hell up until she beat Malfoy to the ground.

Because of the event, plus the fact that the professor hadn't returned yet, the entire class decided to leave and go their separate ways. The Ravenclaw house was properly going to the library, so to learn what they should had been taught today. While the Slytherin house, was going to either humiliate or torment other students.

The two ex-pirates decided that they would just wonder around, and explore the castle that they were going to live in for the next year. With that, they left. As the two of them walked around, Hermione caught up to the both of them. The witch started to lecture Dracule, about beating a student up and how she was going to be in trouble and have them lose a lot of house points. The ex-Shichibukai twitched as she continued to listen quietly, at the beginning she ignored her, but now she was ready to explode with annoyance and anger. She glared at Hermione, she _very_ annoyed at this point:

"If you keep being a-know-it-all person, as you are now. Don't come crying to people, that you can't make any friends and that other people are bulling you. If a person doesn't care about a house point, or that they have to deal with something _very _important.

"Because of that, _don't _push your nose into other people's businesses! Instead of doing that, you could use your damn brain to help other students and not push them away. It seems though, that you care more about being noisy brat instead of having some common sense that a human should have!

"If that's the way you treat all of your friends, don't bother to come to us until you learn how to talk like a human being instead of a know-it-all. There are reasons, why people hate others who have the same personality as you."

With that she grabbed the shock Shanks collar, and dragged him away. Leaving behind, a very shocked Hermione. The red headed ex-Yonko, snapped out of his shock. He had _never _expected his friend to act that way, in their past life she _never _let her temper get the better of her. _Maybe because Dracule now is a girl, it would explain why she can't control her feelings as better_. He thought to himself thoughtfully. On the other hand, he still felt bad for the bushy headed girl. He said to his friend:

"You didn't have to be that harsh you know."

"Somebody had to slap some sense into her face! If she keeps this up, I'm going to chop her into pieces before anybody else!"

Dracule tried not to shout her responds, as she gave him her reason for the harsh attitude. Shanks sighed deeply at her answer, he should have known. He put his hand on her left shoulder and patted it. With that, the two of them went to the garden to get some fresh air.

_**Re-edit accomplish**_


	5. Year 1: Chapter 5

**A/N: I realized that I made a few mistakes with naming a few things and I hope you guys can forgive me! So just think that Dracule's birthday is August 31st ok? I know this might sound stupid but I completely misread the information of when is Harry Potter's birthday. I guess I was in a hurry and didn't read it right and again. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! TTT-TTT**

September turned into October. It was October the 31st, which meant it was Halloween. Dracule and Shanks watched everybody get excited over the holiday. The two of them even found out that they could dress up for the huge feast that was taking place in the evening. It seemed that the most popular thing to do during the holiday was having a feast, which only made everybody get fatter and fatter. Heck even the previous pirates started to think they were gaining weight from all the food. That's why they ate a whole lot less than everybody else.

One day during October Dracule and Shanks walked on the seventh floor, trying to figure out where they could train without the annoying wizards and witches watch their every move. It was bad enough that they had to be watched over, just because of what has happened with Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. If the two families weren't being stupid and trying to get into the Potter vault, then Dracule wouldn't have beaten the two boys up. But no the families demanded for her to be expelled just because of that. But in the end they lost and Dracule won.

So while the two friends were talking, a door appeared out of nowhere. They both were confused, so the two of them decided to open and door and did so. They saw that there was training grounds where they could train with their swords. Everything that they needed was right there, as well as medical stuff just to be on the safe side. So they started to train with their swords right away. With their displeasure they weren't as good as they used to be, so the two of them stayed there for hours training just to get back to their full strength once more.

That was the good news.

The bad news is that for the past two months, Ron wouldn't leave Dracule alone and was flirting with her the entire time. He was like a lost puppy for heaven sakes! While every time that Malfoy would see Dracule, he would shout at her that his father was going to hear about what happened. All Dracule could say to Shanks was at that time period:

"That's what I wanted him to do from the start."

That comment made Shanks laugh at his friend. No seriously Malfoy kept on saying that, but his father lost anyways in the beginning so there was no point in complaining about it. But of course Malfoy wouldn't give up. It made the previous pirates wonder if Malfoy had a short memory, so he didn't remember anything that happened at the meeting. Either that or Malfoy was an idiot.

The idiotic part about this past two months, is that somehow Dracule got into the Quidditch team just for helping Shanks get a ball back that belonged to Neville from Malfoy. The surprise? That Shanks somehow made _another_ friend who was Neville. Dracule swears that Shanks is way too nice for his own good. The next day during that time period Dracule got a Nimbus 2000 from a teacher, Malfoy tried to get her into trouble which backfired pretty well. It made both Dracule and Shanks smirk with amusement.

Right now it was breakfast, everybody was talking about the big feast tonight, what they were going to wear and the party that was going to be taking place in the Gryffindor tower in the evening after the feast. There were rumors going around, that the Gryffindor house was the number one in knowing how to party. Heck even the Slytherin's are planning on going to the house to party!

Dracule and Shanks were the first to finish, so they left the Great Hall right away. The two of them have gathered their old clothes for the past few weeks, so now there were two things that was going to be different in how they'll look. One, Shanks has _both_ of his arms so it would look like as if he never sacrificed his arm. Two, Dracule has to wear bandages to wrap her chest and hide it while her old jacket was open, and she didn't have her old sword. Dracule frowned to herself, no matter how much time passes she always wanted to get her old sword back but she just can't find it!

Dracule and Shanks walked to their first period class, which was Charms and they had it with Gryffindor. Great this is going to be fun! Note the sarcastic tone. The two ex-pirates sat down beside each other, the professor has told them that they were going to be doing Wingardium Leviosa. So with that everybody started trying to get the feather to fly. Shanks tried to do it for the past half an hour, but ended up glaring at the feather, as if expecting it to fly away because of his glare. Dracule didn't really care about the spell, but did it anyways. On her tenth try she got it right. Which made Shanks beside her pout, and that action made Dracule smirk a little with amusement.

After class everybody walked out, Dracule, Shanks and Hermione were walking together. Yes they were talking again, after Dracule finally snapped at her, it made Hermione realized that she was right and started to use her knowledge to _help_ people and not lecture them. So now they were talking about the class and Hermione was giving useful tips to Shanks at how to cast the spells, who was listening and taking the information into his head. Out of the blue they heard Ron making fun of Hermione, as well as saying that it was no wonder that she didn't have any friends. That made Hermione tear up, she pushed him aside with her shoulder and walked away with her head down.

Dracule never liked Hermione because she was a know it all, but it changed after she started to help them instead of lecturing them. What Ron did to Hermione made Dracule _very_ angry. All Hermione did was help him and what does he do? Make fun of her just because she didn't have friends... well... she had Shanks as a friend... and Dracule... well... somewhat. Dracule got Ron alone a few minutes later, and let's just say that whatever Dracule did to Ron has send him to the Hospital Wing with a broken body, deep cuts and pretty much enough to make him go unconscious. Dracule was just teaching Ron a _lesson_, one that says _make fun or hurt a girl like that or any time ever again I'll kill you for sure._

Later that day Dracule and Shanks haven't seen or heard from Hermione. They started to get worried. All of a sudden they overheard a girl from their own house saying that Hermione was in the bathroom, crying the entire day. Dracule said to Shanks:

"I'm going after her. Are you coming?"

All Shanks did was nod and the two of them went to the girls bathroom. After what seemed like a few hours, but was really a few minutes, they reached the bathroom. Dracule walked in, while Shanks was standing outside. Hey it was the girls bathroom what did you expect him to do? Just walk in there? If there's other girls in there they would pretty much call him a pervert and beat him up. Now that Shanks was thinking about it Dracule is a boy... well her soul is and her body belonged to a girl. Now Shanks was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, completely confused if Dracule should go into the girls bathroom herself. _It's not fair!_ Shanks thinks to himself while pouting, not caring at all if it sounds wrong or not.

Dracule walked up to the stall, she heard crying coming from the one in the middle of all of them. Dracule opened the stall to see Hermione's face all wet from tears, and there were more tears still coming down her cheeks. Hermione looked up at Dracule and sniffed. Dracule sighed, she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the stall. Dracule said to Hermione:

"I can't believe you listened to that brat and believed him. I thought you were smart enough to realize you _do_ have friends."

Hermione looked at her surprised, she started crying but with happy tears this time. Dracule rolled her eyes then sighed, she said once more:

"Come on wash your face and come out, there's an hour left before the feast begins. I don't believe you want to miss it over a stupid boy."

With that she left the bathroom and waited outside of it. Shanks has heard everything, he was grinning widely and said to her in a joking manner:

"Now this is the Dracule we all know and love. Is it me or are you getting soft?"

"Shut up."

Dracule snapped at her friend and glared at him, which only made Shanks chuckle more and his eyes soften. Dracule could be a really good friend if she wanted to be, but sometimes her pride was too proud to be a friend. Maybe in this life time she will get friends for good. After a few minutes Hermione walked out of the bathroom, she has stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy from the entire thing. Shanks put his arm around her shoulder and hugged Hermione like that, which made the girl smile at the previous pirate. Hermione realized something. Dracule was right... she had friends and shouldn't have taken the comment too personally.

Shanks let go of Hermione. With that the 3 of them walked towards the Ravenclaw dorm. When they got to the dorm the 3 of them split, Dracule went with Hermione to the girls dorm while Shanks went to the boys dorm. When Dracule and Hermione got to their room that they are sharing with a few other girls. The both of them looked at Dracule's bed in shock. There stood Falk who was standing right next to something huge that was covered with black cloth.

The girls looked at each other, then back at the thing on the bed and walked over to it. Dracule had a strange familiar feeling that came from the object, she looked over at Falk who was nudging his wing towards the object. Dracule raised a black eyebrow, she looked down at the object and unwrapped it. Dracule's hawk eyes widened in shock. There laid down her old black sword! No wonder it felt so familiar. She has carried it for so long, that the sword was just like another body part.

Dracule looked at Falk, who seemed to have a smile on his face then he flew off. Dracule looked back at where he stood, to see a letter there. Dracule opened it and started to read in wonder as to who gave it to her.

_Dear Dracule _

_Remember when we sneaked into Hogsmeade? Well when you left to get back, I told you I'll be right back if you remember. The reason I said that was because I found your old sword in one of the stores. So I bought it for you and wanted to return it. You better not leave it behind again, because I want to fight with you like old times and that small sword of yours is weak. Anyways... the old sword suits you better._

_Shanks_

Dracule hawk eyes widened in shock, she didn't even realize she was even blushing a little because of the last sentence. Hermione saw the blush, she grinned and said:

"Are you blushing Haily?"

Dracule eyes snapped towards her, she quickly said:

"No!"

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that she was in denial. Hermione asked about the sword and the letter, Dracule just replayed that the sword was hers and she lost it, but with the letter she quickly replays that it was from nobody special. Which again, made Hermione roll her eyes knowing that she was lying. The two of them got ready for the feast. When they were finished Dracule looked down at her old clothing, she felt a lot like herself now unlike she had been for the past 11 years. Hermione was wearing a medieval princess red dress, she had a fake rose to go with the dress. It made her prettier to tell you the truth.

"Why won't you put on a shirt?"

Hermione asked Dracule confused as to why she just had bandages around her chest. Dracule rolled her eyes then said while putting the sword on her back:

"A shirt isn't a part of my _costume_."

Dracule said the last word as if it was poison. This outfit is an everyday clothing for her, _not_ a costume. But sadly fashion changed over the past who knows how long. Dracule put on her hat, then the two of them walked down stairs to see Shanks already standing there waiting in his old pirate clothes. Shanks looked _exactly_ like he did in his past life, except he didn't have a beard.

"Hey Abrams what are you dressing up as?"

Hermione asked Shanks while holding up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip because of it while walking down the steps. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Shanks smiled seeing that Dracule got the sword. Shanks said while shrugging his arms:

"I'm a pirate, and what are you supposed to be as?"

"Medieval princess."

"Well your highness shell we go?"

Shanks said in a joking matter, which made Hermione laugh at his joke. Shanks looked at Dracule, who looked right back at him. Their eyes were searching one another, as if trying to find something that the other was hiding. What was this strange feeling that they were feeling? Hermione looked at the two of them, she said completely out of the blue:

"You know those costumes makes you remind me of some people."

Their heads snapped towards her direction. _Did she read about our previous lives?_ The two of them thought at the same time. Actually... it wouldn't be surprised if she has. Hermione tilted her head a little, making her hair drop towards that direction. Hermione frowned a little, not sure of where she has seen their figures with the clothing before. She just shrugged and told them that they have to go or they'll be late. The two previous pirates sighed mentally in relief. The last thing they need is to have her finding out about them. They might tell her... one day. So with that they walked out of the Ravenclaw tower and towards the Great Hall.

They finally got to the Great Hall, which was filled with everybody. When they sat down at the Ravenclaw table, they overheard people near them talking about a party. Which Shanks declared that he's going there, even if it meant that the party was in the Gryffindor tower. The idiotic house in their point of views, all because of Ron Weasley. Shanks even said that he hoped there would be beer there, which got him strange looks but he ignored them.

Almost all the students and most of the teachers were staring funny at the previous pirates. Confused as to why they decided to dress up like that. Professor Snape thought to himself, _where have I seen those outfits and that sword before?_ This wasn't normal at all. Tomorrow is going to be the weekend so he's going to try and find out more about those two. For some odd reason, he didn't even believe they were normal. They acted too... strange for the _normal_ taste. Normal in other words how witches and wizards acted like.

It was only an hour into the feast, and all of a sudden Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall shouting:

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He stopped and said once more weakly. "I thought you might want to know."

With that he fainted and the entire place burst into screams from every student except the pirates. Shanks smirked saying knowing that nobody could hear them:

"Want to go troll hunting? We could use the practice."

Dracule nodded in return.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and everybody fell into silence. He said once more. "Prefects go take the students back to the dorms."

With that everybody left following the Prefects. But Dracule and Shanks went towards the dungeons not really caring if they broke any rules. Hey! There's one thing that every pirate has in common, they just _love_ adventures. And they'll get them no matter what, including if it meant chasing a troll around and killing it.

The two of them ran down to the dungeons, Dracule had her sword out and ready to fight it while Shanks had his hand on top of his sword's head ready to take it out and fight with it. When they got there the two of them realized that the troll was going towards the girls bathroom. The _exact_ one that Hermione was in before the feast. Shanks said to Dracule while looking at her:

"Well it's a good thing we got Hermione out of there, now she's safe."

Dracule nodded in agreement. They ran towards the troll, who turned around and looked at them. Shanks said to Dracule with a disgust look on his face when he was staring at the troll:

"I thought our DADA teacher was joking when he said that trolls are ugly and disgusting. The troll even smells bad!"

Shanks made a gagging sound, Dracule hit him on the head and said while Shanks was holding onto his head in pain:

"Stop fooling around and let's get this over with. They say that trolls are stupid magical creatures, let's put it up to the test."

"But it didn't mean that you had to hit me."

Shanks whined like a little kid and pout. The two of them all of a sudden jumped out to both the sides, in their places was thrown the club that the troll was holding. Shanks took out his sword and the two of them attacked the troll. In a second the troll was on the ground, without arms, a deep cut on the face, guts already coming out from the huge and deep cut that Dracule has caused and there was blood all over the ground and some on the wall. Dracule said to Shanks while looking at him not impressed at all with what they have done:

"This fight wasn't even worth it."

"Agreed."

Shanks said agreeing with his friend. The two of them ended up leaving the place and went to the tower, as if nothing happened.

* * *

The professors with the headmaster ran down and when they saw the blood and guts and the rest of it, it made some of them faint, others turn white as a ghost while the others were completely in shocked. Not understanding who or what could have done it.

* * *

"Where were you two? I was so worried!"

Hermione said the moment they walked into the Ravenclaw dorm. The two previous pirates looked at her, they just shrugged, which made her huff with annoyance. With that she stormed up the steps to the girls dorms, and was angry with them. Shanks sighed then complained:

"What's with you girls?"

"How should I know? Just because I'm in a girl's body that doesn't mean I understand girls."

Dracule simply said to Shanks, who sighed. Shanks put his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it a little and said:

"Well good night."

With that he walked upstairs. Dracule stood there quietly for a few moments, and decided to get to sleep as well. With that she went up stairs, took a shower then went to sleep.

**Ok I know that in the 1st movie of Harry Potter Hermione and Ron get together ****_but_**** I don't want them to because you saw what happened and I don't think it'll work at all I ****_also_**** feel sorry for Hermione so comment me who you think I should pair her up with and it could be from a student to a teacher it doesn't matter EXCEPT old people like Dumbledore and young people that aren't even in first year yet! ALSO who do you want else to be reincarnated? **


	6. Year 1: Chapter 6

**A/N: I have chose for Hermione to pair up with Viktor Krum. I have also chosen before I wrote the second chapter that Dracule and Shanks will be together. But I'm still deciding which people I should have reincarnated, you guys can keep adding people, I don't mind. But I might not reincarnate everybody, so don't get your hopes up sorry. By the way don't leave rude and mean comments alright? Enough I have to deal with one of the stories, I don't need more ignorant people writing down things to try and push my confidence down. With that enjoy the new chapter.**

Dracule, Shanks and Hermione sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Shanks and Hermione tried to get Dracule to eat, but she continued refusing. It wasn't because of being nervous, it was because Dracule's guts was telling her that something bad will happen, and her guts never was wrong. The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor is today after breakfast, which is what they're having right now.

"Haily you need to eat. If you don't have energy for the match you can't play."

Hermione said trying to get her friend to eat at least an apple, which was in her hand and in front of Dracule. Dracule just shook her head, she realized the time and stood up saying:

"I have to go. I'll see you two later."

With that she walked away, leaving behind a concern Shanks and Hermione. The two of them looked at each other, Shanks smiled sadly then said to Hermione:

"She must be feeling nervous, maybe that's why she won't eat."

Hermione agreed. With that the two of them left to go watch the match.

When they got to the stands, the two of them walked over to the Ravenclaw section and sat down in the front to get a better view of the match. Lee Jordan who was the announcer, called out the Gryffindor team first. Which made the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses burst into cheers. The entire team flew out and around the pitch trying to show off, Lee was making a few comments which made Professor McGonagall shout at him.

"Ok and here's the Ravenclaw team!"

The Ravenclaw with Slytherin burst into cheers. The only reason why Slytherin was cheering for Ravenclaw, was because they hated Gryffindors guts so they were going to cheer on the other team. Lee announced once more:

"The Ravenclaw team has a new Seeker! Which is the youngest seeker in the history of Quidditch. She's none other than Haily Potter!"

Ravenclaw burst into cheers, while Slytherin stayed quiet. They were still angry on Dracule for hurting Draco Malfoy. Dracule groaned in annoyance, the last thing she needs is people putting their attentions towards her. Dracule could feel thousands of eyes staring up at her, while she was flying through the air on her Nimbus 2000. The two teams gathered, the captains glared at each other and shook hands.

Madam Hooch walked up with a red quaffle in her hands, she stopped in between the two teams that were already up in the air. She said in a demanding, clear voice:

"Now I expect a nice and clean game... from _all_ of you."

Madam Hooch glared at Gryffindor team, because they and the Slytherin team were the main ones that were always playing dirty. With that she whistled into her whistle, threw the ball up into the air and the match began.

While everybody were playing, Dracule was dodging the two bludger's as much as possible. The only reason why they kept on getting back to her, was because Fred and George Weasley kept on hitting it towards her. Dracule was searching for the snitch, so she was flying all over the pitch just looking for it. Dracule saw something in the corner of her hawk eyes. They snapped towards the direction to see the snitch. With that she flew towards it, and almost caught it but the broom stopped all of a sudden. Dracule hold on tight so that she didn't fall off. But she was confused as to what happened. Dracule looked up to see that the golden snitch was gone.

All of a sudden her broom jerked backwards hard, making Dracule hold onto the broom tighter. The broom was swinging back and forth, trying to get the rider off of it. Dracule was completely confused as to what was going on, she couldn't control her broom! The entire crowd gasped, they looked over at her and watched the girl's broom trying to get her off of it.

"What's going on?"

Shanks said while looking at his friend very worried. Heck he was freaking out not only worried! Hermione was looking at her friend in shock, for once in her life she had no answers as to what was going on. Then a thought went into her mind, she quickly said to Shanks:

"I think somebody is controlling the broom."

"Controlling it? Who? How?"

Shanks said not taking his eyes off of Dracule. Hermione took out her goggles and started to look around, until she saw Professor Snape mouthing something and he wasn't blinking. With that Hermione quickly ran to viewing stands where the teachers were seating down. Shanks watched as Dracule was off the broom, but was holding onto it tightly. Shanks took out his wand, ready to cast a spell to keep his friend from falling to her doom.

Dracule's hands were holding on tightly, she could feel her hands slipping away. She did her best to continue holding on, even if it meant using all of her strength. But it wasn't easy, because the broom kept on moving so much that it was a miracle to see her still holding on. Dracule all of a sudden felt pain. It was so bad that she has never felt anything like that before.

Dracule could have sworn that her body was going to explode into a thousand pieces any moment. Dracule screamed in pain as loud as she could on top of her lungs. Even though she tried to hold back the scream, it just wouldn't hold back. It was so bad, that her body couldn't take it anymore. So her body shut down and Dracule blacked out, making her let go of the broom and fall to her doom. Shanks eyes widen, he pointed his wand at Dracule and shouted:

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Dracule's body float there, slowly and gently it landed onto the ground. Shanks was the first one that ran to her body, he looked down at her in complete shock. Shanks shook her shoulder while saying:

"Come on wake up... this isn't funny wake up... wake up already!"

Shanks didn't get a responds. There were so many emotions going through him, he didn't know what was going on anymore. His eyes just stared at the knocked out Dracule. Shanks finally snapped out of it, he picked her body bridal style and ran to the hospital wing before anybody could stop him. Shanks didn't know what happened to make Dracule scream like that. Shanks knew that whatever happened, it gave her a great deal of pain, because this was the first time that he saw and heard her scream in so much pain. When Shanks got to the hospital wing, he saw the nurse and said to her:

"Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse looked up and her eyes widen in shock when she saw Dracule knocked out, she quickly instructed Shanks to lay her on a bed. Shanks did just that. The next second Hermione burst through the doors, her face was filled with worry and she asked:

"Is Haily ok?"

"I'm about to check what's wrong with her."

Madam Pomfrey said. The nurse said a few spells that hit Dracule's body, which just laid there emotionless. When she said the last spell, her eyes widen in shock. With that she quickly said to the two children:

"Go get the headmaster right away."

Shanks and Hermione looked at the nurse confused, but they did so without a question. After ten minutes they came back with Dumbledore, he said to the nurse:

"What happened to Haily Poppy?"

"Someone hit her with the Cruciatus curse Albus. Somebody was trying to torture her by using a forbidden spell."

Madam Pomfrey said with a panic voice, she has never treated a student before that was hit by that curse before. Shanks was confused, he looked at Hermione to see that her face went completely pale. Shanks asked her what the curse was, and his friend replayed:

"The spell supposed to torture people, I heard that the pain was so unbearable that some people even die from it."

"That's right Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore said. Shanks face went pale when he heard her explanation, he looked towards his friend that was laying on the bed with a concern and worried look on his face. Madam Pomfrey left and a few minutes later came back with a potion, she purred it down Dracule's throat and messaged her throat to help her swallow it.

"This will help her body relax, she's not dead but is going to be unconscious for a few days."

With that she left to treat another student. Hermione watched Shanks look down at Dracule, she looked very worried at her friend. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the headmaster giving her a sad smile. He said to her:

"Don't worry about Ms. Potter. She's in good hands and will be up and about in no time."

Hermione smiled sadly, she nodded in understanding and looked back at her two friends. Shanks was seating on a chair beside Dracule's bed, just watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Shanks was stroking Dracule's hair gently, he continued looking at her never leaving his eyes off of her. Hermione started to try and figure out who could have cast the curse. Snape was out of the question, because when he was trying to stop the fire from burning his entire robes he couldn't have said the spell at the same time.

Few days have went by. Whenever Shanks had time on his hands, he used it to visit his friend in the hospital wing. Shanks never smiled once since leaving the hospital wing, as well as had a lack of sleep, he was too busy worrying about Dracule. The two of them went through so many adventures as pirates. They have seen and done so many things. But they never have came upon curses that can torture them. This was completely new, so he had no idea how to handle it.

Shanks sat down beside Dracule's hospital bed, his arms were folded on the bed and his head was resting on them. He has fallen asleep at that point from the lack of sleep. Meanwhile Dracule groaned a little, she opened her eyes to wince when she saw the light hit them hard. Dracule moved her head around a bit, to see that she was in the hospital wing.

_What happened?_ Dracule thought to herself confused. The last thing she remembered was feeling pain and everything went black. Dracule covered her eyes with her left arm, to block away the strong light. It wasn't strong at all, but because she hasn't opened them for the past few days and was knocked out, it made her eyes get used to the dark instead of the light.

Dracule heard somebody breathing slowly and quietly, but she could still pick it up with her ears. She turned her head to her right side, to see that Shanks was sitting there sleeping. Dracule moved her arm away from her upper face, she blinked a few times getting used to the light now. She looked down at Shanks, confused as to what he was doing here. Then she noticed him having black circles under his eyes.

Something came over Dracule's body, her hand reached over to his head and brushed away gently his red hair out of his face. Shanks had a smile show up on his face, when he felt her hand. Dracule heard walking coming towards her, the next thing she knew two arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her. A familiar voice said:

"Haily you're awake! I'm so happy to see you're up!"

Dracule looked at Hermione who looked like as if she was going to burst into tears. But happy ones of course. Shanks eyes flattered open, he shut straight up and saw his friend was awake. Shanks smile grew bigger, it made his face lighten. Dracule said to the both of them:

"How long was I out?"

"For a few days. The nurse said that you were hit by a torture spell."

Shanks explained to Dracule, who nodded in understanding. She murmured loud enough for the two of them to hear:

"So that would explain the major pain."

The two friends smiled at the girl, they were just happy to have her back. When Madam Pomfrey found out that she has woken up, she checked Dracule over, making sure that she was fully recovered, then let the 3 of them leave. But she did give Dracule a warning, that if she felt any pain to come back to her so that she would give the girl a potion to get rid of the pain. With that the three friends walked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

"It didn't work My Lord. Potter is still alive."

Professor Quirrell said to somebody, but there was nobody in the classroom except for him. A voice said out of nowhere, sounding _very_ unhappy and has snapped at the professor:

"Then find a way to get rid of her!"

"O-Of course M-My Lord."

Professor Quirrell managed to stutter out with fear, he quickly left his office to find a new way to get rid of Dracule or who he knows as Haily Potter.

**Please review **


	7. Year 1: Chapter 7

A few months have passed since the incident. Fall turned into winter, and the air got colder and colder until finally snow started falling from the sky. Today seemed to be just another, normal, quiet day... yeah right. When it comes to Hogwarts, _nothing _is normal. Also, it's _never _quiet, even in the Ravenclaw dorm. People would usually picture the dorm quiet, everybody doing their own things, reading or doing homework, or talking very quietly to one another trying not to bother anybody around them. But right now, that thought was proven to be wrong.

"I _can't _believe that you fell for his trap! It's so clear that he wanted to get you two into trouble and expelled if possible!"

Hermione hissed angrily at the two people in front of her. Dracule just stared at the bushy headed girl with a blank look on her face, while Shanks was too busy thinking about what has happened not very long ago. The black headed girl groaned in annoyance, because the brown headed one was lecturing the two of them about rules and such. _I thought she was past this stage already_, the previous pirates thought at the same time to themselves. It was like having a wife nagging at everything that the husband does, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Shanks said interrupting Hermione while she was speaking:

"Forget about that! You wouldn't believe what we have found out!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, then looked at the two of the people in front of her still angry that they would do something this foolish. _Why does the two of them _always _gets into some kind of trouble? _Hermione thought to herself angrily. Shanks quickly told the bushy headed girl about the three headed dog that they have seen, and that it was standing on something, that looked like a trap door. The only responds the two previous pirates got, was a deep frown.

"That would explain why the headmaster told everybody not to go there. But I wonder what that thing is guarding."

"It's not a _thing_,it's a living animal Hermione, and like we said it's a dog."

Hermione just brushed away what Dracule has just told her. Which made the black headed girl frown deeply. _We have to listen to her, but she brushes us off? That doesn't seem fair at all. _Dracule thought to herself not very happy at all. Shanks said to Hermione:

"Um Hermione... if you wouldn't mind we need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is our last day before winter break. Now that I think about it... what are you two going to do?"

"You're coming over to my place for Christmas Abrams, no way in hell am I staying in a house with nothing to do. I need somebody to train with."

Dracule grumbled under her breath, so only the boy beside her could hear the sentences, but the last part made Shanks laugh a little. _So in other words, she wants us to catch up on things and get away from magic. _Shanks thought to himself, while smiling at his friend who just crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, from the both of them with a frown on her face. Meanwhile Hermione said to the two of them:

"I'm going to research on what's under the trap door. I want to know why it's so important."

The two previous pirate groaned mentally, they shouldn't have told her what happened _at all_. Now all she'll do is go to the library and drag them to the room all over again... which they want to prevent as much as possible thank you very much. Don't get them wrong, it's not bad having an adventure, it is just that they're very annoyed that they had to do it with _her _there. They would like to fight with their swords if it's needed, and having her witness it, then nag them _all over again _was something they want to prevent.

For the past week up until now, Hermione has been nothing, but the bossy girl she has been during the beginning of the year, which made Dracule hang around her a whole lot less, while Shanks tried to stay calm and not get angry and pissed off, whenever she was nagging... like right now. The two pirates watched Hermione go up to the girl's dorm, Shanks looked at Dracule and said to her:

"So... what should we do now?"

The black headed girl tilted her head towards her friend, all she did was shrug. Then Dracule said to him, turning her entire body towards him:

"Let's go to that room that we spare in. From what I understand, if we need somewhere to sleep, it'll change into a bedroom or something for us to sleep in. Anyways, I want to stay away from Hermione as much as possible, she's bossier than ever."

Shanks agreed to what Dracule said. So with that the two of them walked over, to the Room of Requirements. They passed it a few times, while thinking about a place to spare with their swords, then a door appeared out of nowhere. The two of them walked inside, and Shanks closed the door behind him quietly, he turned around and watched it disappear. Dracule took out her sword out off of her back, while Shanks took the double swords out of their cases, which were resting on his hips.

Without a second to waste, Dracule attacked the boy in front of her. With that, the entire spare has started. At one point in the fight, the girl ended up being in a deep thought while fighting with Shanks at the same time. Hey... she wasn't called the World's greatest swordsman for nothing... at least used to be. But she lived up to her reputation, before giving it to a boy named Zoro, who had a dream of beating her one day and succeeded in the end.

All of a sudden, Dracule stopped moving, because her partner didn't fight at all. She looked over at him, with a questioning look in her hawk eyes. Shanks put the swords away, he said to her, making his eyes contact her own:

"It's not fair that you're daydreaming over there, while I have to try and dodge your attacks. Anyways, I thought that it would be more of a challenge, now that I have both of my arms and you in a girl's body. But it's like nothing changed."

Shanks pouted like a little child, which made his friend smirk in amusement. Dracule didn't really care, if the boy in front of her just insulted her because of the body, she has shown him wrong. Once more she stared out into space, Shanks looked at her worried, because he has never seen her do this kind of thing before. The red headed boy walked over, he put a hand on Dracule's shoulder and said to her:

"What's wrong Dracule? You _never _daydream."

"I don't know..." Dracule started, she looked at Shanks then at the ground, and put her hand on her forehead rubbing it a little. She continued saying. "I guess I'm just tired, it has been a long week."

Shanks didn't believe what she just said, but nodded anyways. The two of them thought about a bed to sleep in, the room changed shape and turned into what seemed to be a small apartment. One king size bed against the wall, a bathroom attached to the place, a dresser, a big mirror, a fireplace and a chair in front of it. The two previous pirates didn't really think much about the one bed, the two of them were truly too tired and just want to go to sleep. So with that, they both crawled into bed and the second that their heads hit the pillow they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day the two of them kept on sleeping soundlessly. The fire in the fireplace was burning. The two children were in a strange position, without them even realizing it because they're too busy sleeping. Shanks had his arms wrapped around Dracule's body, while his nose was buried in her black hair. Dracule on the other hand, had her head resting up against his chest. It seems that they got into that position at some point at night.

Shanks woke up first, he blinked a few times trying to remember where he was, until the memories of yesterday came back. _Is it morning already? _He wondered to himself. After a second he has realized that something was in his arms, and he had his nose buried in that person's hair. Shanks eyes widen a little in shock, he pulled his head away from the hair, and to look at a sleeping Dracule. **(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA this is too fun to ignore! :3 XD)** A _huge _blush came upon his face. Shanks quickly got his arms unwrapped from Dracule's body, without waking her up luckily. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, and stared towards the fireplace that was on his left side.

The red headed pirate heard movement behind him, he flinched thinking that the girl has woken up, but when he looked back all he saw was Dracule turning around in her sleep to her other side, with her back facing him and curled into a ball. Shanks stood up from the bed, and walked over to the black armchair then sat down in it. He looked into the fire, just letting his mind wonder. But he didn't expect to think about his past life.

_"I'm the new pirate king!"_

_A boy named Monkey. D. Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, into the air, as he has finally found the treasure One Piece. The entire world were in complete shock, the friends of the straw hat crew were super happy for them, meanwhile the enemy's cursed themselves for letting the crew get to the treasure. The pirates wanted to get it first, while the marines were angry that they couldn't stop anybody from getting to One Piece. _

_The newspaper were sold out a couple of times when the news came out, the company had to re-print the entire thing a good few times. When Shanks got the newspaper and read it, he was so happy that he threw a party for his entire crew. And somehow Dracule in his male form got dragged into the whole thing. Shanks was drinking his head off, while talking with his friend who sat down beside him on the ground. Dracule drank from his bottle of alcohol, while Shanks said to him:_

_"So what are you going to do Dracule? One of Luffy's crewmates took away your title."_

_"I might as well retire, I have no interest in traveling the world and fighting anybody anymore."_

_"Aw come on! You're no fun!"_

_Shanks complained like a little kid while pouting, all Dracule did was roll his hawk eyes at the red headed man beside him. The man said to the ex-strongest swordsman in the world:_

_"You never know, we might have a huge adventure down the road."_

_"'We'? Who said that I'm going to be in an adventure, with you running around being an idiot that you are?"_

_Dracule said with a mono tone voice, which made Shanks pout like a little kid once more, even though he is a fully grown man. _

_"That's harsh Dracule!"_

_"Whatever."_

_Dracule said to the pirate next to him, he took another sip from his bottle, completely ignoring Shanks whining._

Shanks couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little at the memory. Who knew that what the red headed man said, was going to come true? Neither he or his friend have ever imagined, being reincarnated into other people in the future, and going to a school for wizards and witches. If the two of them were told that it would happen to them in the past, the two previous pirates would think that the person has gone insane, turned their backs and walked away, or kill them from Dracule's point of view.

The red headed boy heard shuffling behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the bed to see Dracule starting to wake up. She opened her hawk eyes half way, she laid on her back then stretched a little and rubbed her right eye with the back of right her hand tiredly. Dracule didn't feel like getting up at all, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Well it was natural right? _What time is it anyways? _The ex-swordsman thought to herself.

"It's still early, I believe 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning from the position of the sun. So you can go back to sleep if you want to?"

Shanks said to the half asleep girl that was still laying in bed, all she did was shake her head then stretch her arms. The boy stared at the girl for a little bit, and before she could catch him the red headed boy looked back at the fire. Shanks might as well not tell Dracule about the position they were in when he woke up... that would just be idiotic and suicidal.

* * *

For the rest of the day was hell. The professors gave them so much work, that it would look like as if it was paperwork that wasn't signed for a whole year or two. Some of the teachers weren't making it any better, for example Snape and McGonagall, the two teachers gave them twice as much work unlike the rest of the teachers. The first years were wondering, if all the professors were _trying _to kill them, by giving them so much homework that their brains will get fried.

Whenever there was free time, the two previous pirates would work on their homework, because they did _not _want to do them over winter break. Also, the two of them avoided Hermione as much as possible once more... hey who can blame them? She has been bossing them around more than usual, so what else should they do? Stand there and let her continue or just get up and leave? Well... that's what the two of them did. They'll hang out around her once more, when she learns to _stop _bossing people around.

Dracule and Shanks were sitting in the train, finishing off their last bit of homework which was a 3 foot essay for Potion class. It took them until they got back to finish the entire thing. Which they were very thankful for. Dracule felt something on her shoulder, she looked up to see her hawk Falk then she said to the hawk:

"Where have you been Falk? I barely saw you around for awhile."

The only responds Falk did, was spread his wings, flapped them a few times then settle down once more. All Dracule could do was shake her head, she grabbed her suitcase, shoved the essay into it then left with Shanks right behind her. The two of them got off, Dracule looked around for her aunt while Shanks was just standing there bored, and waiting to follow the girl wherever she went. The black headed girl saw a women looking around, Dracule recognized her, grabbed Shanks hand and dragged him towards the women. The women, also known as Petunia, noticed her niece and her friend, she said to her:

"How was the trip Haily?"

"It was fine. Aunt Petunia, this is my friend Abrams."

"Hello, my name is Petunia Evans **(A/N: Yes she has taken her last name back after the divorce)**, but you can call me Aunt Petunia."

Petunia said while her hand reached out for Shanks to shake, which he did of course to show respect. The red headed boy smiled then said:

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Petunia. Thanks for letting me stay for winter break."

Petunia pulled her hand away, she waved a little with a smile on her face, then said once more:

"No don't worry about it, I'm happy to let you stay. This is the first time that Haily has a friend, so I was excited to meet you. She has written in her letters about you."

"Haily did, did she?"

Shanks said with a grin on his face, while tilting his head towards Dracule who glared daggers at him, which made him chuckle at her action. But he didn't realize, that she was blushing a little while looking away. The three of them got into the car, then drove off towards the house. Meanwhile, the two previous pirates were sneaking glances at each other secretly. They were seriously starting to act weird. _What the heck is this feeling? _Shanks thought to himself in a complain manner. While Dracule thought to herself with a pissed off look on her face, _damn to hell with this feelings, why the hell did I have to be born as a girl who has little control over this idiotic feelings? What are they anyways?_

Finally they got to the house, Dracule and Shanks took their suitcases out and walked inside with Petunia. As they walked inside, the black headed girl showed the red headed boy where his room was. Which was down the hallway on the right side, the bedroom looked like any other guest bedroom. So with that the two of them put their suitcases on their beds, then walked downstairs. Ready to see what will happen during the next few weeks.

**Please comment and rate and please no rude or mean comments also hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long :)**


	8. Year 1: Chapter 8

**Oh God… I'm enjoying this story too much for my own good… you guys will like this chapter kulkulkulkul :3 enjoy~**

It was near the end of the winter break, the snow outside sparkled when the sun rays hit it. The snow lay there untouched, from falling yesterday night. It was silent in the neighborhood was quiet. Everybody was either asleep or away or eating breakfast. The sky was clear blue, no cloud in sight whatsoever. The sun was shining so brightly, but it didn't bring much heat that it usually does during fall, spring and summer.

"Haily it's time to get up!"

Petunia shouted from downstairs, she was rubbing her hands against her pink apron. Shanks were already downstairs, still half asleep and trying to stay awake. His eyes were closing slowly every few seconds, he would shake his head a little to keep his eyes open. A yawn came from him, while he stretched his arms out and when he heard a click coming from them he smiled a little to himself. He was wearing his house shoes, a black long sleeve shirt that was hugging his body and baggy red pants.

Petunia walked into the kitchen, she was sighing and shaking her head at her niece's behavior. It was always a pain to try and wake her up, _especially _when it was during the holidays. Petunia looked at Shanks and asked him:

"Can you go wake Haily up for me?"

A grin appeared on his face, he put his hand against his forehead like a sailor and said:

"Yes ma'am, one Haily coming up!"

With that he ran upstairs, leaving behind Petunia who grinned and shook her head at his behavior.

Shanks ran over to Dracule's room, he opened the door silently so he could do a surprise attack on his sleeping friend. Dracule was sleeping on her stomach, half of the blanket was off of her, exposing her back to the air and her white t-shirt. Her cheek was resting on the pillow, while she hugged it close to her with her arms under it. Her face was facing the wall and away from the door. Dracule's black hair was very messy, from turning a lot during the night trying to get comfortable so she could finally fall asleep. The sun was barely shining into the room, because of the thick curtains blocking its way, making the room dark as if it was evening already.

Shanks grinned widely, he tip toed towards the bed silently. He counted inside his head. _3… 2… 1…_

"Wake up Dracule!"

He said while tackling the still sleeping girl, he had his legs on both sides of her body and started tickling her sides. Dracule woke up right away, she jumped in surprise at the sudden attack that she had no knowledge of.

When she looked up angrily at the boy, she was ready to yell at him, but when she did that the next thing they knew, their lips met. The two ex-pirates eyes widen in shock, Shanks has stopped tickling his friend underneath, too shock to continue. But he couldn't help but think how her lips felt against his, they were soft against his rough lips. He couldn't help but liking the feeling. Dracule on the other hand, thought the same thing, she liked the feeling, even though she had no idea why her heart was beating so fast, that she swears that it would burst out of her chest, and what also felt like butterflies in her stomach.

The two friends closed their eyes, and continued kissing, their bodies have taken over and they had no control over them. It was as if their brains has stopped working at the moment, because of unknown reasons. Unconsciously Dracule wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while Shank's arms wrapped around her very small waist that's still developing, and pulled her body towards his. Dracule ran her fingers through his red hair with one of her hands, while the other was still around his neck, his hair was so soft against her fingers as if it was like running your hand through wet hair that has just finished drying. Shanks shivered a little when she did that, he liked the feeling of her fingers against his hair.

After a few minutes they pulled away for air, and when they realized what has just happened there was a heavy silence in the air. The two of them were very confused at this moment, they weren't very sure what to do now.

The fact that they were friends for a very long time, which they have fought so many times in their previous lives, they have died without getting married or anything and now they're here kissing each other with no control whatsoever. It was too strange… they weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Their eyes never left the other pair of eyes, it was as if they were trying to communicate with each other or figure out what the other was thinking or feeling. Shanks was the first one to snap out of it, he looked away with a small blush on his face, he got off of her and cleared his throat then said:

"Your aunt… wants you to come downstairs…"

"Oh…"

That was all Dracule could say, she couldn't really think of anything to say really. It was just… so… awkward. Shanks left the room while rubbing the back of his neck, meanwhile Dracule sat up in her bed just staring at the door which her friend has left from. She groaned then buried her face once more into the pillow, frustrated that she couldn't control her feelings and get him off of her, now it was going to be so awkward between them that she wasn't sure how to handle the situation anymore.

_Damn these feelings. _Dracule thought to herself with a hoof.

After a few minutes she walked down the stairs, wearing a simple t-shirt with a design on it with black pants and house shoes. When she reached the kitchen, Dracule quietly sat down next to Shanks, which was the seat that she always seats at. The two of them were very quiet, sneaking glances at the other silently when the other one wasn't looking. Petunia finished cooking and gave the two of them their plates that were filled with food, she didn't even realize the awkward atmosphere that was hanging in the air. It was so thick that you could just cut it with a knife.

While the three of them were eating, Petunia said to the two of them:

"I forgot to mention this, we have new neighbors. They're coming over here to eat with us tonight. They have two children younger than the two of you by a year, and the great part is that they're all wizards."

Dracule and Shanks looked at the women in surprise, they weren't expecting to hear that. It was very strange to find out like this, because it was almost near the end of winter break. Shanks asked the adult lady:

"When will they come?"

"Hm... about 6 pm."

Petunia said looking at the two of them, then continued saying:

"But you two can meet the children now if you want to. I'm pretty sure that they're up by now."

The two previous pirates nodded to her at the same time, completely forgetting about what has happened not even half an hour ago. After breakfast the two of them got dressed, they had their swords with them because they wouldn't dare go anywhere outside the house without them, put on their winter coats and boots then left.

The air was cold, the sun was still shining with no cloud in sight. Dracule shivered a little, she never did like the cold in both of her lives. Shanks looked over at the house which Petunia has told them that the new neighbors lives in. The two previous pirates heard some banging going on inside the house, a second later the front door went flying open and two kids ran out of it. The crazy thing was... that they looked like Zoro and Luffy from their previous lives.

The two children saw them, they stopped in their tracks in a second. The two of them stared at them in complete shock. They said at the same time in complete shock:

"Mihawk?"

"Shanks?"

The older pair looked at each other, then at them and nodded. Zoro and Luffy looked _exactly _like they did in their previous lives, except they didn't have their visible scars on their faces. The green headed boy stared at who was once his male teacher, who was now a girl, he was in complete shock.

Meanwhile the black headed boy, grinned widely and tackled Shanks in a hug who grinned like an idiot with Luffy and hugged him back. Dracule on the other hand, crossed her arms over her chest not saying anything, and a second later Zoro burst into laughter. He fell onto the soft snow, making the snow deepen because of the pressure of his body. He wrapping his arms around his waist and continued laughing like a maniac with tears building in the corner of his eyes. Zoro said barely managing to form a sentence:

"You're a girl! Oh my God this is too good to be true!"

He continued laughing. Dracule on the other hand, felt herself twitch with annoyance and glared daggers at the young boy. It shut him up alright, but he wouldn't stop grinning widely. A second later Zoro attacked Dracule, wanting to see what she's capable of now. The girl took out her golden cross off, leaving the rest of the necklace hanging around her neck, and stopped the three swords from touching her just like she had done a very long time ago. The green headed boy couldn't move towards her, he was stoke in the spot that he was standing on. The ex-strongest swordsman in the world, stood there not moving, just staring at her competition and looked very relaxed. She didn't even move an inch from the attack! Dracule smirked widely, she said to him:

"You still have a long way to go, Zoro, so don't get a head of yourself. Because you'll get killed one day if you do so."

With one kick in Zoro's gut, she send him flying and Dracule attached the knife back to the rest of it, leaving it dangling around her neck. Meanwhile Shanks and Luffy were watching, they just watched in amusement not really worried about the two of them killing each other. Anyways if they did do it, there would be chaos going around in the neighborhood and worst the entire country or world. The two of them didn't think it'll go that far, because this was a new age, the news about killing and such don't go around as quickly as it used to. Shanks looked at Luffy and asked:

"So you two are wizards as well from what I was told."

Luffy grinned widely, he nodded then said:

"Yeah! It's so cool! I can't wait to get my letter and learn how to do awesome tricks!"

The red headed boy chuckled, and ruffled the younger boy's messy hair only making it messier, but the black headed boy didn't care and he kept on smiling away. The other two put their swords away, acting like nothing happened and Zoro walked over to the other 3 from the spot that he was thrown at not even a minute ago.

The four of them were talking with one another, catching up on what's going on. The two ex-pirates found out that Zoro's name now is Blade, while Luffy's name is Zane. When the two young ones heard of Shanks and Dracule's name, the green headed boy asked his past master with a raised eyebrow and a disgusted look on his face:

"Were your parents drunk while naming you?"

All Dracule did was shrug as an answer.

An hour later somehow the four of them got into a snow ball fight. Snow balls were flying in the air, trying to hit the other team. The first team was Shanks and Dracule, while the other team was Zoro and Luffy. The battle was so intense that they stayed out there for a good 3 to 4 hours, that was until they were called back inside to eat their lunch.

When they got inside, the black headed girl took off her jacket, she was completely wet from top to bottom. So she decided to go take a shower, and with that she left to do so. Meanwhile the red headed boy went to his room and changed to some dry clothes, then went to the kitchen to help Petunia as much as possible. Which wasn't much to tell you the truth. Because Shanks plus kitchen plus cooking, equals disaster. So Petunia was cooking the lunch, while Shanks and Dracule who came back down were making the table together.

When the aunt put down the food on the table, the three of them were eating. Meanwhile the kids were talking about the snowball fight.

"That was the best snow ball fight in history of snow ball fights."

Shanks exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, Dracule rolled her hawk eyes at him, she said with a smirk on her face:

"You should stick with making snow balls, you can't even hit a dead target without getting hit in the face first."

The boy glared at her, which only made her smirk even more in amusement. Shanks huffed, and continued eating while stabbing his food with annoyance. Dracule rolled her eyes again, _he'll get over it_, she thought to herself while continuing eating peacefully.

The hours came and went, soon Petunia made the two kids go upstairs and change into something nice. When she recommended to her niece to wear a dress, she looked at her aunt in horror, while her friend was trying his best not to laugh his head off. In the end, she has finally convinced the women that she didn't want to wear a dress at all. So with that the two of them left and after a little while came back wearing different clothes.

The doorbell rang, Petunia opened the door greeting the adults and they went into the living room talking over tea. Meanwhile, the ex-pirates were in Dracule's room talking to each other about some stuff. At some points Shanks and Luffy were tackling each other, for the heck of it, while the other two were staring or face palming at their behaviors... yep... this is one heck of a winter break.

* * *

"Ugh! Aunt Petunia I'm going to be fine! Stop worrying about me."

"But you just started having your first per-" **(If none of you realized what she was going to say in the end Petunia was going to say 'period' yes ladies and gentlemen our little Dracule got her/his first period XD)**

"I know you don't have to announce it to the world!"

Dracule almost shouted, her face was completely red with embarrassment. Good thing that the three boys, Shanks, Zoro and Luffy, were distracted, or she would be dying of embarrassment and wishing for the floor to just swallow her up now, before her aunt would embarrass her anymore. Petunia huffed a little at her niece's behavior, she said to her:

"Anyways, be sure to keep in touch and stay safe."

"I get it."

Dracule said completely annoyed at this point, the train whistled sending a sign to everybody that it was going to leave very soon. The two ex-pirates said their goodbyes then went aboard. A minute later, the train started moving. Many kids were poking their heads out, waving good bye to their family and friends before settling down.

Shanks sat down with his friend, wondering what was up with her. _She's so moody lately, is she sick or something?_ The red headed boy couldn't help but wonder to himself. A few minutes later the door slide open, there stood a nervous Hermione. She looked at the two of them, then down at the ground and mumbled quietly but loud enough for them to hear:

"Do you mind... if I seat with you two?"

The other two looked at each other, sharing a look and looked back at their friend. Dracule said to her:

"As long as you're not being bossy, then yes."

Hermione smiled in relief, she sat down with them and the three of them started talking about their winter break. Not realizing that something big, was waiting for them back in Hogwarts.

**Well here's your new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had school and homework and... well... Dracule and Shanks wouldn't stop dragging me away from the story. ****_Especially_****, since what happened in the kissing scene *grins evilly*. I enjoyed writing this chapter ****_very _****much. Also there will be ****_no_**** more reincarnation going on in the story, the only people who were reincarnated are: Shanks, Dracule, Luffy and Zoro. So don't ask if I could do anybody else, because I won't. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and please no rude or mean comments and thank you! :)**


	9. Year 1: Chapter 9

Seasons came and went. A few things have happened that was out of the ordinary. The trio have found out that the dog, Fluffy, is Hagrid's pet. Also the giant seemed to have gotten his hands on a dragon egg, but sadly was taken away because of Malfoy. Hermione was in the library twenty-four seven, trying to find out about a guy named Nicolas Flamel because he was mentioned by Hagrid himself.

Right now everybody was doing their exams, some people finished finally while others are half way done. Those tests weren't that hard if somebody studied, but for those who haven't they were whining and wishing that they _had _done some studding.

Both of the ex-pirates alongside Hermione were done with their exams. It was quiet in the Ravenclaw room, until the silent was broken by a certain person.

"I found out what's under the trap door!"

Hermione announced excitedly while running over to the two sitting ex-pirates, who were on the couch resting from a long list of homework. The two of them flicked their eyes from each other, to the brown bushy headed girl that was still running to them with a _huge _book in her arms. The two of them stared at her confused as to what she wanted to say, the only answer that they got was:

"Look at this!"

She let go of the book which landed on Shanks feet, the action made him yelp in pain. Dracule was smirking in amusement at what she saw, but that smirk was whipped out of her face when she looked back at the book. The red headed boy said with pain in his voice while rubbing his feet trying to sooth away the pain:

"Are you trying to break my feet? That thing weights a ton!"

Hermione ignored his whining. She opened the book and flipped through the pages very quickly meanwhile continued talking, as if he wasn't saying anything in the first place:

"I have taken this book out a few weeks ago for light reading-"

"That's light reading?"

The two ex-pirates asked at the same time, both of them were disturbed at how many brains that girl has. They never met somebody with so much knowledge like hers, ever, so how should they react to what she has told them? It was as if she's opening her head, put the book inside her brain and closed it. Hermione glared at the both of them, she looked back at the old rusty pages. The girl put her finger on one of the sentences, moving it while reading out loud:

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

The two pirates looked at her weirdly, because they had no idea what the Sorcerer's Stone was. But when they think about it, the name sounds familiar. The two pirates looked at each other, sharing the same thought and knowing it. They looked back to see Hermione rolling her eyes at their _lack_ of knowledge of the subject, she continued reading:

"The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle who's six hundred and fifty-eight."

Dracule looked over at Shanks once more, who had a surprised look on his face. Both of them were thinking the same thing, but they didn't dare say it out loud. At least not until Hermione would leave so that they could talk quietly. The hawk eyed girl looked from the boy back to the girl, she said to the waiting brown headed female:

"So what you're saying is that the stone, that can make gold and eternal life, is in that trap door?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, she said to them:

"Where's going to the room tonight, we'll make sure that Snape doesn't get his hands on the stone."

Once more no responds from the two pirates, but somehow Hermione thought that they agreed to it then left with the book in her arms. When she was out of sight, Shanks blurted out:

"Did she just talk about _the _Sorcerer's Stone? That object is a legend, every pirate dreams of getting their hands on it! How is it here?"

"That's a good question."

Dracule said, putting her hand under her chin while thinking about why it was here out of all places. She closed her eyes before stating the fact:

"This can't be a coincidence. That kind of a stone can't be here without a reason. Also I don't think it is Snape, he's annoying as hell, but that guy doesn't go around trying to steal stuff. _Especially_ something as powerful as this, it just _doesn't_ make any sense. Where in the world did she get that idea from?"

The red headed boy nodded in agreement. Neither of them liked the professor, they hated him, but at least they bothered looking at the facts unlike Hermione. That guy doesn't need the stone, anyways if he did need it what can that guy do without getting caught right handed?

Without realizing it Dracule was leaning in against Shanks, who blushed lightly at her action. He didn't say anything about the position that they were in. Dracule had her head on his shoulder, while looking into thin air. She was in a very deep thought, thinking about what's going on and the different outcomes that there could be if this keeps up. The black headed girl said:

"We need to be careful…"

"Why?"

Shanks asked confused as to what she was talking about. He looked down at his friend waiting for a responds, which he got after a moment of silence:

"She can use that brain of hers in so many ways, and if we're not careful Hermione will figure out about our past lives. I don't know about you, but I actually want to keep it between us and not share that kind of a fact with a person like her. Who knows what'll happen when that insane girl gets her hands on this kind of information."

The red headed boy frowned deeply, his lips were sealed shut tightly while thinking about the same thing. He wants to be Hermione's friend and tell her things like friends do, but there were some things that nobody should share. Including something as big as this kind of facts, that can change people's lives for the better or for the worst. He finally said after a long moment of silent:

"You're right… but how will we do that? She will catch up to us sooner or later, whether we like it or not."

Dracule started thinking once more about the subject, she tried to find some kind of an idea, but all she got was nothing. She sighed in frustration, the ex-pirate said to her friend:

"The only thing that I can think of is that we'll just have to act, as if we never were reincarnated if she does find out."

All Shanks did was nod in agreement. But there was one thing that was very clear... they did _not _want to go get the stone whatsoever.

* * *

The hours came and went. Hermione was dragging the two ex-pirates silently out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the school hallways. Shanks and Dracule had their swords with them. Neither of them was sure if they'll have to use them, but took the weapons just in case, because if something happens they'll be able to protect themselves.

All of them went to the third floor room. They opened the door very quietly, to see the three headed dog was sleeping. Shanks was giving Dracule a questioning look, which got a shrug in responds. Hermione slowly picked up the paw, she put it aside gently. She opened the door, signaled the other two to follow then jumped into the trapped door.

The two ex-pirates wanted to face palm at her actions, it was as if she was trying to make everything more difficult than it should be. Hasn't she realized that just by moving the paw or opening the trap door, the dog could be woken up in a second? That dog has three heads, which means it has _six _pair of ears. So it was a miracle and a surprise that the dog didn't wake up.

Dracule and Shanks jumped into the trap door as well, but what surprised them was that they landed on something soft. They looked at the plant that they have landed on, confused as to what it should be. One thing was completely clear, this plant wasn't normal and they knew it in their guts.

Out of nowhere, tentacles started to wrap themselves around all three of them. They started to struggle with the plant, trying to get free from it. Hermione realized what it was, she ordered them while stopped struggling against the plant:

"Stop moving! I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

"Wow that helps a lot."

Shanks shouted while gripping the tentacle that has wrapped around his neck, he tried to pull it off so that he could have some air to breath. Dracule tried to get her hands on both the swords that were on her back and neck, but the tentacles had wrapped themselves so tightly around her wrists, that she barely could move them. Hermione said:

"We need to set fire on them, but we don't have anything to light a fire with!"

The two ex-pirates looked at her as if she has gone insane, they shouted at the same time in outrage:

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh… that's right!"

She said while taking out her wand, she pointed it at the plant. Hermione mumbled something under her breath, and light shot out of the tip and hit the plant. Which let go of all of them. The three of them landed on the ground with a loud thud. All of them were groaning a little, they also coughed a little because of how tight the tentacles were holding onto their necks. The trio stood up slowly, Dracule said while pointing to a door that was not far away:

"We'll have to go this way."

If they have gone as far as this, none of them would be able to get out now. They walked up to the wooden door, just to hear flapping wings. The trio looked at each other then back to the entrance with confusion. Dracule grabbed the handle, opened the door and they saw a bunch of keys flying around. When they looked away from the objects, they saw yet another heavy wooden door.

The three of them walked quietly, because they weren't sure if the key's would attack them or not. When Hermione tried to open the door, she whined out loud:

"It won't open."

"Do you think one of those key's could open the door?"

The black headed girl asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Shanks paled a little, he exclaimed:

"But there's a hundred of them! How do we know if the one that we pick is the right one?"

Dracule noticed a few broomsticks laying against the brick wall, she snatched one of them and turned towards the other two then said:

"Just take any guess, I'll go after the key."

Hermione frowned a little, she thought for a moment. She said after getting an idea:

"We're looking for a big, old fashioned one... probably silver, like the handle."

The girl-who-lived nodded, she got herself onto the broom and kicked off of the ground hard. She looked around for a bit before seeing something that's similar to the description. The black headed girl shot towards the key, only to notice it flying away quickly with the rest of the key's chasing after her from behind as if protecting that one key. That was when she knew right away, that the key that's flying away was the right one.

Finally Dracule snatched it, threw the key towards Hermione that caught it and after all three of them got through the door and slammed it shot, all of them sighed in relief. Shanks said to his friend from the past life while looking at her:

"This is the first time we were chased by key's... let's not do that again."

"Agreed."

Dracule groaned out with annoyance, she will _never ever_ do a stupid thing like that ever again, _even _if her life depends on it. That action only made her embarrassed. She's very glad at the moment, that nobody else from their past lives watched her do something like this, which she won't mention in her entire life.

They walked into complete darkness, after a few moments there was lights and they were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, also behind the black chessmen. They were surprised that those pieces were as big as them. When they looked on the other side of the chessboard, they saw white chessmen instead like there should be.

The trio looked at each other for a moment, not very sure of what to do now. The three of them noticed three missing black chess pieces. Shanks walked up to one of the pieces and asked:

"Do we... um... have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded, he turned to the other two then said to them:

"Ok, are either of you very good at playing chess?"

The two girls thought for a moment, after a moment both of them shook their heads no. Shanks sighed deeply, he said to them:

"Then I will be giving directions for all of us alright? Haily you're going to be the bishop, Hermione you'll be next to her as the castle. I'll be the knight."

The two of them nodded and got onto the big chessboard. After what seems like hours, the trio have won the game. But they had to sacrifice Shanks to do so. Now the boy is on the ground knocked out, his head was bleeding a little from the force that has hit him by the white chess piece that he was up against. Hermione was going to go to his side to see if he was alright or not, but was dragged away by Dracule. She shouted at the black headed girl with a worried tone in her voice:

"He needs to be treated!"

"He'll be fine, Abrams isn't weak like other people think he is."

Dracule said very calmly after opening yet another wooden door, only for the two of them to smell disgusting things. The two of them saw bottles of potions, and next to those liquids was a rolled up paper. Dracule opened it, she started to read what it said out loud:

**_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_**

**_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_**

**_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_**

**_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_**

**_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_**

**_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._**

**_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_**

**_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_**

**_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_**

**_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_**

**_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_**

**_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_**

**_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_**

**_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_**

**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_**

**_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_**

"Brilliant! This isn't magic, it's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

The brown headed witch said while clapping her hands together with happiness. Dracule stared at her strangely, she groaned and said to the happy girl with an irritated tone:

"Just tell me what it means."

"The puzzle means that there are: seven bottles, three poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

Hermione said while pointing at the black fire shield that's preventing them from getting through. She took the scroll and read through it a few dozen times, after ten minutes she grabbed the smallest bottle and handed it to the ex-pirate while saying:

"This will get you through the black fire towards the stone."

Dracule frowned deeply, realizing that this wasn't enough for the both of them. She said to the girl to get Shanks to the hospital wing, then send Dumbledore an owl explaining to him what's going on, even though the girl still didn't believe Snape was behind the entire thing.

Without another comment she drank the small bottle, threw it over her shoulder and walked through the black fire towards the room. Only to see that Hermione got it completely wrong, because Snape wasn't standing there. But instead it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Quirrell.

The ex-pirate wasn't going to lie at the moment, because she was actually surprised to see him out of all the people in the world in here. She breathed out while keeping her guard up:

"What are you doing here?"

"My, my, I was wondering whether you'll come Potter."

The teacher announced, without stuttering like he always has been doing for the past year. Dracule realized something, she said with her hand on the big sword that was on her back:

"You were the one that controlled my broom, and set the troll on Halloween night."

"You're smarter than you look Potter, yes I have done both of them. Now tell me, did you like the pain that I caused you? It was fun watching you scream in pain you know."

Quirrell said with a smirk on his face. The girl's eyes widen just a bit, she took off the sword and didn't say anything at all. The professor continued saying:

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

He turned towards a big mirror, that Dracule has never seen before** (Yes s/he has never seen it before because I didn't write down that s/he went in the middle of the night and found it so don't bother saying that I forgot that part because I didn't write it because I didn't want to)**. She continued to stay quiet, because there was nothing to say at the moment. She just continued listening to him babble on and on without stopping, until he shouted to his _master _that he needed help to find the stone.

If Dracule had a wrist watch right now, she would be staring at it with boredom. Really now, this is the most boring period in both of her lives. She cut off his head in a matter of a second, then watched as a smoke appeared from behind his bloody head, and disappeared into thin air.

It was silent... nothing happened. The ex-pirate shrugged to herself, she put the sword back onto her back. She crossed her arms over her chest, rolled her hawk like eyes and said:

"Yes, I can see how evil and powerful Voldermort is right now. Tch, just another weakling that has wasted my time."

* * *

The very next day Shanks woke up, seeing Dracule seating on a chair next to his hospital bed with an annoying look on her face. Before he said anything, she beat him to it by saying:

"You better not faint on me again Shanks, _including_ if it's involved with a foolish game like chess. Idiot..."

She huffed not believing that somebody like him would faint over a game. Shanks blinked a few times, then he started to laugh quietly. He smiled softly at his friend, then said to her:

"Don't worry, I won't do something like that ever again... by the way... if anybody else is reincarnated including Zoro and Luffy... let's _not_ tell them about this so called _adventure_."

"Agreed."

The other ex-pirate said without another word.

* * *

Finally the red headed got out of the hospital, with him swearing that he'll _never _go back because of the strict nurse that runs the place, which got a smirk from Dracule.

During that time period it was the final feast. Everybody in the entire school has heard about their little adventure, and started rumors already when it was the last day before leaving the castle. The two ex-pirates ignored everybody really, because to them it was nothing but a childish game of the students in the entire school.

During the final feast, when everybody has finally arrived, Dumbledore stood up which silent all the chattering students. He said to them with a smile on his face:

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

All the students kept on being quiet. While Shanks and Dracule was completely ignoring the man, because they were whispering to each other about other things that they thought were more important than the speech he was giving about the house points. Yes they knew about the speech before it occurred, because the black headed girl asked the older years to find out if it was important or not. Which she found out that it wasn't, so it wasn't worth listening to. That was until he said their names:

"First, Mr. Abrams Hignas." Shanks looked up with a wonder expression on his face, the headmaster continued talking. "For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Ravenclaw fifteen point."

The Ravenclaw table clapped happily together, the only people who weren't doing such thing was the ex-pirates, they just stared at the headmaster without saying anything. The noise died down after a few minutes. Dumbledore said:

"Second, Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Ravenclaw fifteen point."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, both of the ex-pirates knew that she was crying with happiness. Once more after the cheers died down, the headmaster said his blue eyes twinkling **(How the freaking hell does he do that? O.o)**:

"Third... to Miss Haily Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Ravenclaw sixteen points."

While the entire place, minus the Slytherin and Professor Snape, burst into cheers. Dracule was laughing her head off because of what he said. All she did was chop somebody's head off, and that's pure nerve and outstanding courage? Does anybody there know what kind of action really deserves a saying like that? If there was some kind of a fighting then yes, she would understand that, but there wasn't any so him saying something as stupid as that was just plain... well... stupid.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause and cheering. "we need a little change of decorations."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became blue and browns, the snake was replaced by an eagle. After that moment the entire feast has began.

* * *

"Well... this was a... um... interesting year."

Shanks said to his friend Dracule, who nodded in agreement. The two of them were seating in an empty room inside the train, and talked to each other about how the entire year has went by. Hermione was sitting with different people, that's why they were alone at the moment.

"I find what the headmaster said funny. I did something _outstanding courageous_? All that I did was chop off the head, that's it, I don't think I deserve a saying like that."

Shanks blinked a few times at what she said, then burst out laughing while holding onto his stomach. She was right on so many levels, heck if that old man found out about their pasts he'll think they're barbarians instead of heroes. After calming down finally, he asked her with a smile on his face:

"So what are you planning on doing this summer?"

"I don't know... I guess what I did every day before I came to Hogwarts minus school. What about you?"

She replayed, while leaning against the red seat. The red headed boy thought for a moment, he said while crossing his arms over his chest:

"I don't know, but what I'm sure about is having fun. Hogwarts knows nothing about that kind of a thing, because all they know is a feast. I was starting to get bored out of my mind in that place, I'm happy that we get to go home finally."

Dracule nodded in agreement once again.

The rest of the ride was silent, neither of them really knew what to talk about to tell you the truth. Finally after awhile the train stopped, both of them got their things then got off of the train and saw their families. Yep! They were happy. You know what they say, home sweet home.

**No this isn't the end, I'm going to continue writing this story so don't worry about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though at some points it's completely different from the book. Please don't be angry over something like that, because come on! Would you like to listen to Quirrell talk on and on without stopping? I just did something that I think Dracule would do... which is chop that person's head off *sweatdrop* hey! That's what I think anyways. On the other hand please leave a comment on your way out! Have a nice day! :) ALSO! There's a poll on my page if you guys don't mind taking it and other than that bye!**


	10. Year 2: Chapter 1

**I know that I will be missing certain things from the book and movie so please don't write down mean comments about that! Anyways ENJOY :D**

"Dracule! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Two boy's voices shouted at the same time, while bouncing on the witch's bed. Dracule's hawk like eyes widen in shock as she woke up. She looked angrily at who woke her up, only to see that it was Luffy and Zoro. The black headed boy was grinning like an idiot at the moment, while his brother was smirking with amusement. The girl hissed at the two boys in complete outrage for waking her up:

"_I'm going to kill you two! Bring you back to life and slowly torture you until you wish you were never born!_"

The black headed boy, Luffy, burst out laughing and ran out of there with his brother Zoro. Dracule was furious, and was chasing after them not far behind. The only reason why she was slowing down was because she was trying to put on her bathrobe without tripping over it.

As she got downstairs, the young ex-pirate saw her aunt cooking breakfast like every morning. The two neighborhood boys were seating at the table acting all innocent, as if neither of them have done anything wrong just a moment ago. Petunia looked up from the pan that she cooked from, she said to her niece in confusion:

"Well the last time that I asked your friend Abrams, to wake you up, you didn't complain. Why are you shouting at the boys?"

Dracule thought back to what happened last year, as she got the flashback of the kiss, she blushed furiously.

"Zoro look at her! Haily is blushing!"

Luffy snickered like any little boy teasing a girl about her having a crush on somebody. Zoro howled with laughter which made him almost fall off of the chair. The young witch glared at them with such a look, that it was a surprised that lasers didn't come out of it and hit the new wizards. Petunia sighed deeply. She put the food on four plates and put them on the table. She said to her niece:

"Calm down Haily, soon they'll find their own crushes."

Dracule grinned evilly at the thought. Meanwhile the two wizards looked disgusted when the older woman mentioned them having crushes in the future. The black headed girl went to seat down on one of the available chairs. When the plate was put in front of her, she stabbed the food and asked with an angry tone:

"Why are those two here?"

"Can't we come visit you?"

Luffy pouted at her. Dracule glared at him, and bite into the eggs roughly because of her anger from what previously occurred. Ten minutes have gone by, and when everybody was ready to finish breakfast an owl came flying in through the open kitchen window. The brown owl dropped off a letter in front of the young witch, then landed on her shoulder. Dracule was confused about the letter, but shrugged it off and opened it then started to read the familiar hand writing:

_Dracule_

_Why don't you answer the mail that I sent you? Are you ignoring me or something? Did I do something wrong without realizing it? _

_Replay in a letter or when we meet at either Diagon Alley or on the train._

_Shanks_

Dracule stared at the letter dumbfounded, because she _never _did get a letter from her friend. Her thoughts were interrupted when the owl started to nibble her ear. She frowned not understanding why the pet was doing it, until remembering that she needed to give him something to eat. So with that Dracule gave the male owl one of her piece of bacon, which he ate with pleasure. After he finished he rubbed his brown wing against her cheek as if thanking the witch. Petunia asked her niece:

"Who was it from?"

"It was from Abrams. He said that I'm not responding to any of his letters so he's wondering why. To tell you the truth, I never got any letters from him up until now."

Dracule frowned deeply. This was not normal, because if he did send a lot of letters like he said. The ex-pirate couldn't help but wonder to herself why didn't she get any of them?

-ooOOoo-

"Cool! There's a flying broom!"

Luffy shouted on top of his lungs. He ran as fast as his feet would let him, towards the broom store to look at all the different types of broom sticks that there were. Zoro sighed deeply. He decided to follow his previous captain, because he knew that the idiot will do something stupid. Meanwhile, Petunia and the ex-straw-hat pirate's parents went to get the boys two owls.

While everybody went to do something, Dracule decided to go get her books for the year. But there was one thing that bothered her none stop. Who the hell was Gilderoy Lockhart? This guy's books were the only ones on the list except for the charm book. The black headed girl let her mind wonder. Which was a mistake, because she bumped into somebody and barely caught her own balance but did managed to do so in the end.

Dracule looked up frustrated, but that frown soon disappeared when she realized_ who_ she bumped into. That person was none other than Shanks. The red headed boy sighed in relief when he realized it was her. He completely ignored what had just happened a moment ago and said at once:

"Why didn't you replay to any of my letters?"

"I never replayed, because I never got them in the first place. The only letter I ever got from you was from this morning."

Dracule simply replayed and explained the situation to him. Before Shanks could say anything, the two of them heard women scream in a fan girl manner. They looked behind the red headed boy, to see the book shop crowded with witches. The two of them were confused as to what was going on, so they decided to go inside and check it out.

After a good half hour, they walked out of the store with a disgusted look on their faces. Well Dracule was disgusted, but Shanks had a look of disappointment. They walked away from the store, and the red headed boy said with annoyance in his voice:

"Can the headmaster find any good DADA teachers?"

"I'm starting to question that as well. I can't believe that we're going to learn from an idiot who is addicted to publicity."

The black headed girl grumbled under her breath, so only Shanks could hear her. They turned a corner that lead to another street. It had been only a few minutes, when they heard their names being shouted. When the two ex-pirates remembered that the names which were shouted, were their names in this time period. So they looked over their shoulders, to see Hermione smiling and running to them. Shanks grinned lightly when he saw his friend. He waved to her while saying:

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?"

The bushy headed girl finally caught up to them when she heard the question, she answered with the same smile still planted on her face:

"It was good, although a little boring to tell you the truth. How was yours?"

Dracule shrugged in responds, Shanks said while waving his arm a little in a lazy manner:

"It was fine. Hey, have you heard about our new DADA professor?"

The question in the end somehow made Hermione's face light up like a Christmas tree. She started to talk so fast about the professor's books, which in result made the two ex-pirates not being able to keep up. Finally after what seemed like a few hours, the witch calmed down. Dracule rubbed her ear that was throbbing with a frown on her face, she said in a grumpy voice:

"You do realize, you could have just said yes or no right?"

Hermione paid no attention to the question. She knew that her friend didn't mean it in a bad way, which was why she wasn't upset or angry at her.

The trio afterwards started to walk around Diagon Alley. Soon afterwards, they separated because they decided to head back to their families, so that they could get ready for the next day which was September 1st.

-ooOOoo-

_Next day_

"Come on Luffy! Zoro! We need to find a compartment."

Shanks yelled to the two boys. He stood beside Dracule, who stood in the middle of the door of the train. The two of them watched Luffy fool around, with Zoro making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Finally the ex-pirate king stopped with his actions. The two of them walked over to their teacher and friend, all of them said goodbye to their families, then got onto the train to find an empty compartment. After a good ten minutes, they found one. They started to settle down when Hermione came by the door of the compartment, when she noticed them she asked:

"Can I seat with you guys?"

"Sure"

Was the only replay that the brown headed girl got from everybody. Hermione sat down beside Shanks, she asked the first years:

"What are your names?"

"I'm Luffy!"

Luffy shouted with a huge grin on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes at his captain's childish behaviour. The green headed swordsman replayed with a much calmer voice:

"Zoro"

"My name is Hermione. Are you two first years?"

The siblings nodded as an answer. Dracule sighed deeply to herself. She looked out of the window, and let her mind wonder a bit. She couldn't help but think that this was going to be a _long _year, and _not _in a good way.

**Sorry it took so long I have been having a ****_little _****trouble with this chapter and I had a lot of work to finish so now that I have no homework to do and no test or quiz to study for (FINALLY!) I can finally publish this chapter I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than usual and I'm sorry that I keep getting the word "Compartment" mixed up in the stories I'm not having an easy time remembering it -.-' it's a pain *sighs* oh well! Please comment and please no rude comments! And thank you~ :)**


	11. Year 2: Chapter 2

**From now on... let's say that there's going to be a few... nasty twists if I plan on making them official so don't be surprised if the characters (Example: Shanks, Dracule, etc...) become OOC or from my point of view what could happen when things take a nasty turn **

**PS MUST READ: I'm really am sorry that I'm writing a short chapter, I realized a little too late that I can't add it to the last chapter. So, this chapter is going to be only about the sorting. The next chapter, would be about the beginning of the school year. I apologize once again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as possible. **

"Woh! Zoro look, there's a giant castle up ahead!"

A shout echoed throughout the compartment. The voice belonged to the ex-pirate king Luffy. He had his face and hands, against the glass window, so that he could have a better look at Hogwarts. His green headed friend, looked out the window. He saw the same thing, he said with no interest in his voice:

"I'd seen better."

Slowly the train started to halt, as the train station came nearer. Finally as it stopped, all the ex-pirates walked out of the transportation. They heard a voice echoed through the thousands of voices:

"First years come this way! First years come this way!"

Luffy and Zoro looked over to see a giant man. Who was twice as tall as a normal person, also, three times as wide. The two ex-pirates realized, that they had to go with him. So, after they had said their farewell, the two of them were off.

Dracule, Shanks and Hermione went over to the carriages. What the two ex-pirates saw, surprised the both of them. There stood, in front of the carriages, skeleton horses, with big bony wings on their backs. Only one thought, had went through their minds at that moment.

There stood, in front of them, a Thestral. The only way, which people could see the creatures, were that they had to have seen death and accepted it. Because both ex-pirates had seen many deaths in their past life, they weren't surprised that they were able to see them.

"Haily, Abrams, we have to get going."

Hermione called over to the two. They were snapped out of their thoughts, and followed the bushy headed girl to one of the carriages. All of them got onto one, with a few other people, and were off to Hogwarts.

-ooOOoo-

The trio sat down, at the Ravenclaw table. All three of them, had watched as the first years walked through the big doors. All of their eyes looked throughout the Great Hall, at anything that looked strange and fascinating. Finally the first years, had halt in front of a wooden chair, which had an old hat on it. The hat opened its mouth, and started to sing the song for the year. As it had finished, finally, Professor McGonagall took out a long list, and started to call upon the students. Finally, after a long while, she had announced:

"Zamber, Blade."

Zoro walked up to the wooden chair quietly. The only noise, which had came from him were the three swords hitting each other lightly. All of the eyes looked over at the swords, with curiosity and wonder. The only other people, who had walked around with a sword, were Shanks and Dracule.

Zoro sat down on the chair, and waited for his turn. The witch professor, put on the hat on his head. After 7 whole minutes, the hat shouted:

"HUFFELPUFF!"

The hat was taken off. The swordsman got up, then walked over to the table which had cheered to take his seat. The professor announced the last name on the list:

"Zamber, Zane."

Luffy bounced over to the chair, and sat down on it. He had the biggest smile ever, planted onto his face. The hat was placed onto his head. It had taken him, as well 7 minutes to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat announced, while he was taken off the ex-pirate king's head. The black headed boy, ran over to his friend and sat down beside him. Dumbledore stood up, which had silent the entire Great Hall. He started to do his speech as usual. As he finally finished, the food appeared and everybody started to eat. Hermione asked the two ex-pirates:

"I thought, that their names were Zoro and Luffy?"

"That's their... nicknames you could say."

Dracule replayed with a dry tone in her voice. It was very frustrated, how all 4 of them had to react only to their second names. When in reality, their real names are only known among them. There would be consciousness, if their names would be found out by somebody that was not reincarnated alongside them from their place.

When Hermione turned to talk to somebody else, Shanks whispered to his friend:

"I'm really glad that the boys are in Hufflepuff. At least, they won't be in the middle of the Slytherin and Gryffindor drama."

"I'm pretty sure, that they had convinced the hat. To sort them, to the closest house to Ravenclaw, because we're in it."

Right after Dracule finished her statement, she heard the headmaster announce that they could leave at last. _Finally_, was the only thought that went through her mind. It had been a very long day, and all the girl wanted to do was rest now. With that, all the houses stood up and left the Great Hall to go to sleep.


	12. Author note

*bangs my head against the wall*

I can't believe, that I thought that what I wrote down had good grammar. Now, that I know better I'm re-editing most of the chapters, up until I'm sure that I don't need to do it anymore. I had edited a few chapters already, they are published. I took out also added some stuff into the chapters, to make them make more sense finally! If they didn't make sense before for you guys, I hope they do now.

Bye bye~


	13. VERY IMPORTANT author note please read

I have a pair of good news, one bad news, and one surprise.

Just a head's up, I'm _not_ going to delete the story. So, none of you that like/love the story have to worry about it.

The first, good news is that I _finally_ found a few pair of books that explain about: Spelling, grammar and style of writing. Which, I'm reading right now. This means that I can properly edit the entire story (As best as I could anyways).

The bad news is that I need to edit from the very start, _again_!

The second good news is that I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could continue writing the story while editing the first chapters.

The surprise is that I decided to make a chapter. About Mihawk _actually_ finding the Erised mirror, and the things that she's going through.

I want to know from you guys, if want me to make the chapter about the Erised mirror, or leave it alone. Please leave a comment telling me what you think about this entire thing. I would really appreciate it!

Thank you and have a nice day!

PS: I have a new poll in my page, that's giving you guy's the opportunity to see the ideas of the stories that I'm planning on writing. Also, you would vote on which one you want me to do first out of the rest.

- TheAnimeWriterLover


End file.
